


Knight of the Night (Modern Superhero/Vigilante Au!Matt)

by Sithlordintraining



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Matt is a superhero, Modern Era, Phasma is that bitch as usual, Vigilantism, and his name is Kylo Ren, cursing, hux is like Schmidt from new girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: Matt Organa-Solo, a 21-year old psychology student at Academia: University of First Order. He was the only child of Senator Leia Organa-Solo and Retired Chief of Police Han Organa-Solo. It was a problematic community, but not as terrible as some other towns and colleges. But somehow, he always found himself always somehow saving one someone, literally. After a crazy night, will Matt dare venture to become the hero this place needs?





	1. Vol. #1- Who the fuck is Kylo Ren?

**Author's Note:**

> (The reader will be introduced in the next part. We just need some personal time with Matt.)

It wasn’t that you lived in a terrible neighborhood. It’s just that, the criminals outsmarted the police. And something needed to be done about it. And this is where Matt came into play. Matt Organa-Solo, a 21-year old psychology student at Academia: University of First Order. He was the only child of Senator Leia Organa-Solo and Retired Chief of Police Han Organa-Solo. Unlike what everyone thought the life of the son of two of the most powerful people in town would be glamorous and adventurous, but it really wasn’t. Matt’s parents were divorced, his mom was in D.C. constantly and his father had run to Anguilla where he was living a single man’s paradise with his Uncle Lando on a mid-life crisis “boys trip”. Not to mention he had to deal with his awkward looks from his rather prominent nose, blond curls that didn’t quite match his thick brown eyebrows and deep set brown eyes. He was gangly yet very broad and brooding and he always thought his hands were abnormally large, even for his frame.

Right now, he dragged himself through the courtyard. It was late, but he decided to study at the library. It was much more peaceful than hearing his roommate Hux having sex with his FWB in the next room. Matt winced and stopped in his tracks when two droplets of rain hit the lens of his gold-rimmed glasses. A groaned slipped his lips, as he tugged the orange hood over his head. Making his way past one of the buildings he heard the sound of trash cans falling. He stopped in his tracks, waiting to see if it was a raccoon, seeing as it was pushing 11. Slowly he continued to make his way to his dorm. He heard the rustle of the cans again before concealing himself with the building. Slowly he peered into the little crevice between the two buildings. Narrowing his eyes, what he could make out was a guy in a gray hoodie bracing himself against the wall looking down. Matt’s eyes followed the man’s gaze and saw a pair of legs.

Matt’s eyes widened as he sucked in a breath. He turned, back pressed against the damp brick wall as he pondered over what he should do. Clearly, this wasn’t any of his business, but also he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight with this on his conscious. Clenching his fist, he let out a huff before turning down the dark alley. Moving closer, the man in the gray hoodie still delivered some blows. “HEY!” Matt yelled. The man didn’t respond and still continued. Gritting his teeth, he moved closer. Dropping a rough hand on the man’s shoulder, he finally stopped, turning to face Matt. In one swift move, the man pushed Matt into the parallel wall. Matt’s back hit the wall and felt his breath catch in his throat. Pushing himself, he lunged at the guy. Now Matt, from his size, didn’t look like he had much strength. But, boy was a powerhouse. Gripping the man by the hood, he flung him to the ground. Pulling him up once more, the man’s calloused hands squeezed at Matt’s wrist. With his right hand, he landed a blow right to the man’s jaw. Pulling his hand back, he delivered two more before the man shaky voice started to plea. With a grunt, he pulled him up and pushed him out the alley. After watching the man stumble away in the rain, he turned to the man on the floor. Catching his breath, he ran a hand over his face. His glasses fogged from all the rain and fighting, he removed them before making his way to the man. Squatting, he surveyed the man; he was elderly, stringy gray hair and very bushy eyebrows. He looked familiar but he couldn’t put a name to the face.

“Are you alright?” Matt asked. The old man let out a groan. Assessing his injuries, he didn’t see anything fatal; sighing Matt propped the old man against the wall. “Hey, do you think you can walk? Do you think you can make it back to where you live?” Matt furrowed his brows. The man coughed a little, spitting towards his side. Matt’s eyes jerked to the blood that fell onto the man’s shoulder. “Where do you live?” Matt asked once more. A few more coughs escaped the man’s mouth. “I live, I live on Peach, on Peach Pavillon.” Matt sighed at how far Peach Pavillon was from the courtyard. He looked up letting the now heavy rain droplets hit him in the face. “Alright,” He huffed. Slinging the man’s arm on his shoulder, he hoisted him up. Both men made a straining sound as they ascended from the graveled alleyway. Matt slowed his paced. The man was fairly shorter than him, which results in Matt having to hunch over.  “You’re going to be okay. We’re going to try and make it.” He reassured the man as he limped along side him. The rain began to fall harder and created a stinging sensation with the cuts that started to form on his knuckles. The rain seemed to bounce back up from the pavements, forming a slight flood. Another set of coughs escapes the man’s lips before he started to slip from his shoulder. “Woah!” Matt’s brown eyes bugged out as the man slowly started to fall to the flooded floor. Pulling him more into his side, both men let out a groan. Matt had to think quickly; they weren’t going to make it to Peach Pavillon anytime soon. Especially in this weather. Narrowing his eyes, he saw a light still on in the food center. Scooping the old man up, he jogged over to the center.

Thankfully, they didn’t lock the doors yet so his back pressed his wet back against the glass door to open it. Letting out a breath, he set the man down on the wooden bench. “I’m going to get help. I’ll be back.” Matt spoke catching his breath. He stood up and arched his back, cracking it. He looked around at the empty center. There had to be some type of janitor or security roaming around. Matt made his way towards the bathroom of the main floor. Slowly, he yelled a hello into the women’s restroom, before retreating to the men’s. He entered and let out a sigh as the fresh scent of cleaning equipment hit his nose. He turned around to exit to observe the rest of the floor. He made his way around the main floor and to the second. All the lights were turned off, so he guessed that they were done with that part. As he started to make his way back towards the old man, he heard voices. Approaching closer, a security guard and a cleaning lady were tending to the old man. Matt could hear the man’s hoarse voice try to explain what happened. The man then turned to point to the shadows, where the young blond stood. Matt watched as the guard’s shoulder’s tensed. He turned around reaching whatever was on his belt. A gasp escaped his lips before he went fleeing. He ran down a dark hallway, slipping from his wet sneakers. Getting up, he found himself at the back entrance. He opened the door to see lightning fill the air. Matt jumped backed, only to see the guard slowly coming down his wet trail. He jumped into the rain and slammed the door shut before making his way behind the building.

It wasn’t that hard to make it back to his building. He knew exactly where he was going, even though it was behind the buildings. Rounding his dorm building, he pulled out his ID card to scan him in. Feeling his heart beating against his chest, he hunched over hand gripping his knees. He coughed as he felt his throat grow thick and dry. “I see you got caught.” A voice caused him to look up. Their face was a little blurry due to the fact he took off his glasses. His body froze, thinking that they somehow knew what he was running from. “What?” Matt managed to get out. “The rain.” He shook his head as he stood, now towering over the figure. He narrowed his eyes. From the voice, he noted that it was a female due to their voice, but he couldn’t really see who it was other than that. The adrenaline in him was still pumping and he focused on hiding his hand and trying to make it back to his dorm without suspicion. “Alright, have a good night.” They waved off disappearing down the hall. Matt booked to the staircase. His heavy footsteps carried him from every other step until he reached the second floor. The heavy moss green door creaked as he went to open it. He squinted his eyes looking both ways before entering the hallway. His drenched body hastily made his way to Room 201. He pulled his keys from his pocket and let out a huff before unlocking the door. He was relieved to see the lights were off and Hux’s door closed and no sounds being made. He made a beeline to their shared bathroom and started to strip off the damp clothing. He started the shower as he shrugged off the last of his damp clothes.

Entering the steaming shower, the beads of water danced over him, just like the rain had. He rubbed at his eyes and then proceeded to look at his bruised right hand. This was the fourth time in the past three months where he had to save someone; either from a mugging, getting beat up or just saving a drunk from walking into ongoing traffic. Matt somehow was always at the right time and at the right place. Some would call it a coincidence and some would call it fate, but it’s Matt decision to choose what he would do with this “newfound power”. Grabbing his dusty blue towel from the rack, he dried himself, wrapped it around his waist and made his way to his room. Flopping on his bed, he didn’t even bother to change into a pair of boxers. He sighed with his forearm covering his eyes. As a young boy and secretly even know, loved to read comics about superheroes and villains. Even though this had become very popular, most of the people he had talked to-or should we say debated, on most of these heroes and villains yet found them all to be the mainstream watered-down version. That night his dream, seemed more like a vision. Heavy rain rapped at his windows, while lightning and thunder clapped in throughout the storm. Opening his eyes, he found himself lying on the ground with an intimidating black figure appearing before him; a tall, brooding, masked, gloved figure stood firm against the harsh winds as his cape bellowed. Matt couldn’t help but stare in awe as he felt all the power this mysterious being emitted. _Kylo Ren_. Was all he heard before waking up.

* * *

The next morning, Matt thank God he only had to turn in a paper for his class. He wanted nothing more than to rush home and go back to sleep. While on his way back to his building, he saw a huge crowd forming. “Now, no need to be alarmed but Dr. Wesley is safe, it seems a student or someone had saved him from getting beat. We identified the man,” Matt sucked in a breath. Matt had a somewhat, relatively low profile at the university. I mean he had a famous family, yes, and his roommate was quite the lady’s man on campus, and then there was Phasma. He lightly associated with her when she wasn’t sucking face or behind the closed doors of Hux’s room. Both her and Hux carried themselves as authoritative beings on this campus and being the top in their respected major classes, besides Matt could have easily been the same. The only thing stopping him from being number one was his non-existence participation grade. But now, he was sure to be out as the man who had saved six people in the last three months. “Roland Jensen has been caught and expelled from UFO.” All the students let out a sigh of relief as Matt stood there dumbfounded. Part of him was happy that he wasn’t outed, but at the same time, he didn’t mind a little thank you here and there. Matt turned grabbing the straps of his backpack. “And to the dark knight who always seems to be lurking in the shadow, thank you.” The male said before dismissing the group. Matt stood frozen as everyone. A dark knight? As he finally snapped out of it, he made his way back to his dorm to find he was alone. Thankful, he plopped on his bed and pulled out his laptop.

As he was checking his email, he couldn’t help but revert back to his dream. This dark knight, he thought. What if he was to transform himself into this menacing, life-saving dark figure? Matt shook his head from such a rubbish thought. _Kylo Ren_. What was that? What did it even mean? He opened another tab, as his pale fingers danced over the keys entering it into Google. To his luck, there were no results found. He decided to do it separately. Ren was definitely much easier to find. The Wikipedia reflected off his glasses as he furrowed his brows. “Ren.” He said out loud. “the Confucian virtue denoting the good feeling a virtuous human experience when being altruistic. Ren is exemplified by a normal adult’s protective feelings for children. It is considered the outward expression of Confucian ideals.” His lips fell into a straight line. A sense of protection, Matt did feel some way to seek reassurance to these people that clearly couldn’t help themselves at that point in time. “Ki-low.” Matt sounded out and to no avail, he was sent to a page with the most random results. Twisting his lips, he deleted the name. K-Y-L-O. He typed and was met with only one result. Hesitantly, he clicked it. “Kylo. Pronunciation: Ky-low, Origin: unknown, History: Unknown.” He mumbled. “Fun fact!:,” He grumbled; there could be a fun fact but no history. “Expression number of Kylo is 9. Kylo is idealistic who embrace the principles of compassion and forgiveness. Kylo is a visionary who is willing to make a better world and have the ability to influence masses.” The masked figure appeared before him as he closed his eyes. “Kylo Ren.” The soft whisper fell from his plump pink lips.

Pushing the laptop off his lap, he reached for a bin underneath his bed. Straining from his position, he pulled it up. Removing the cover, he rummaged through his package prized possessions before pulling out the four he was looking for. “Brightest Day Volume 1 Number 21: ‘Mars Attacks.’ with Martian Manhunter. Moon Knight Volume 1: ‘The Bottom.’ JSA: All Stars Volume 1, Number 3: ‘Challenging Fate.’ with Doctor Fate.” And his favorite hero of all. “Darkhawk Number 1, first issue.” Matt always had a held this character very near to him. Growing up, while his parents began to fight more and were shipped off to stay with his war hero uncle, Luke; the only thing or person per se to keep him sane was Darkhawk himself. There were parallels in the story and his real life that just made him feel that this story was written for him. Looking at the covers of the scattered comics, he had made his decision. Matt would become Kylo Ren, helping those who needed it the most.   


	2. Vol. #2- His Mary Jane, Lois Lane

It was a new dawn, it was a new day, and Matt had a new mindset. If he was to become this man “Kylo Ren”, he would have to change himself. Not only physically, but mentally. Matt knew he would have to heavily rely on his comics that he memorized like the back of his hands. He would have to religious follow his heroes and their confidentiality. “Uh, hey Hux.” Matt scratched his head, as he looked around. “I’m not going to be at the dorm for the weekend. My mom’s in town. So, yeah, have fun.” He ended the call and shakily walked up to the gate. He hadn’t been here in almost two years. Not much has changed. He walked along the gates until he started to see where the thick stone wall met the greenery. With a firm grip, Matt began to hoist himself over the wall into the yard of his childhood home landing ungracefully in the tall grass. Stalking his way over to the front door, he began pulling out his key. He looked down at the key. It was the last thing his mother ever gave to him before the divorce finalized. It hurt so much to watch his mother, with an aching-heart. It was the last time he’s seen her.

Unlocking the door, he made his way into the dusty foyer. He walked around the mini-mansion, collecting memories of the past. Both good and bad. As he descended down from the second story, Matt made his way to the den. His long pale fingers brushed against the thick spines of the dust covered books. He halted when one of the books protruded out. Bending at the height of the book, his curious brown eyes examined it. Gripping the spine he roughly pulled at the cemented book. With a ghostly groan the bookcase opened to reveal a secret passageway. He toggled with the switch; he remembered all the times they would all sneak out this passage so many times. He barely ever remembered using the front door. Always this back entrance. For a brief moment, he reminisced of the wild stories his mother and father would tell him to get him to go through the, then “scary long basement.” He chuckled at the thought of his young self. Sighing as he turned on the flashlight on his phone, he walked along the gritty pathway. He was pleased to find that the it was less than a five minute walk to the exit. With a lot of force Matt began to push at the tightly sealed door. His pale hands strained, veins popping and fingertips red until he finally broke loose feeling the wind run through his blond curls. Examining his surroundings, he recognized that he was just a little bit off the perimeter of the town. Nodding his head to no one in particular, he agreed that this would be the perfect place for his new identity. Sometimes being the son of a wealthy Senator and former Chief of Police did pay off in the long run.

* * *

The weekend was over and walked across the grassy knoll on-campus. “MATT!” He turned at the call on his name. Squinting through his glasses he was able to make out the tall, upright Ginger in his signature monotonous color range of black, white, and gray. Matt began to move his way over to his roommate. “Hey Hux, what’s going on?” Matt’s head moved around to the fact that all the students were filing out of the Gloria M. Steinem building. “I-I don’t know.” Hux stuttered out. He pushed up the sleeve to his light gray cable knit sweater, running his mildly shaky hands through his illuminated red hair. No one else would notice, but it was one of the things his father taught him about reading body languages. “You okay?” Matt stepped closer to his friend. “What are you doing here?” A voice interrupted the two men. Hux immediately turned to the person with wide yet calming eyes. Of course, this was why he was so nervous, Phasma had class in the building. “Hey Phasma, everything alright?” Matt asked.

“I-I don’t know. We were in the building and soon was told to evacuate.” She answered. “Evacuate! Christ, for what?” Hux thick accent carried out. She fixed the metallic strap on her tote before rolling her eyes and him. “I just said I don’t know Hux!” She turned to watch more of the students rush out. Her blue eyes shifted back and forth through the sea of faces. Hux’s lips fell in a straight line, crossing his arms. Hux was clearly upset that Phasma didn’t want to take in consideration of his ‘feelings’ or whatever he was trying to do. Matt chuckled as he bent down to tie his shoe. Hux’s eyes cast down the folded man on the ground. Hux then looked over to Phasma who was now tiptoeing and waving; her color-block pink and red t-shirt dress lifted a little exposing too much for Hux. Quickly Hux went to pull the dress down, only to receive a swat and scolding words from Phasma. Matt chuckled returning his focus on his dirty Converse laces. Soon, he heard a new voice, a few exchanges in conversation, and a laugh.

“And this is my roommate Matt.” Hux poked the top of his head through the blond locks. Matt looked up, scrunching his face to push his glasses back up; his eyes fell on the exposed skin between the young woman’s jeans and striped top. His plump lips parted slightly as he looked at the soft skin. It is so smooth, he thought, plushy and kissable. An immediate blush covered his face as the thought over covering the area in fervent kisses entered his mind, he looked down only to lose balance on his footing. “Woah, are you okay?” A hand glimmered in the sunlight as Matt shakily engulfed hers. A small strained slipped through her lips as Matt began to rise to his full height, his stature easily towering over her. “Hi, I’m Matt.” Hux stifled a laugh at his awkwardness. “Hi, I’m Y/N.” Her voice was as cheery as her smile. A pink tint crept up from his neck all the way up to his rather large ears. Thankfully, Y/N didn’t notice as Phasma began to converse with her.

“Man, I’m so glad you made it out,” Phasma asked, biting her hangnail. It was a habit of hers that she did when she was scared. “Do you girls know what happened?” Hux asked. Both shook their head no. “I was in the bathroom when they began evacuating. They said it was something with the computer lab in the basement, one of the computer’s short-circuited and all the computers began overheating.” Y/N responded. “Well, that does explain the smell.” Phasma shook her head in agreement as her thumb still remained close to her lips. “Well, all of this must’ve worked up an appetite for you guys. How about lunch? Our treat.” Hux slender cold fingers gripped Matt’s shoulder causing him to jump out of his trance. Matt had just been staring at the poor girl as she accidentally ignored him. Before the girls could object to the offer, Y/N stomach began to grumble. “She can always eat.” Phasma laughed teasingly at her roommate.

* * *

The walk to the campus’ dining hall was just a little bit over five minutes. Phasma and Y/N walked closely talking about whatever incident happened in their dormitory the night before, as Hux tried to pull Matt of his creepiness. “Staring doesn’t help.” Hux nudged the man next to him. The blush on Matt’s face was still very much there as he turned to look at Hux. “I-I’m not, I’m walking.” Matt quipped. Hux let out a scoff before he ran to hold the door out for the girls. “Ladies.” He sent Phasma a small smirk, only to be reciprocated with a gentle pat from her hand on his pale cheek. Matt couldn’t help but stifle a laugh before receiving a scowl from Hux. “I’d like to see you do better.” Hux closed the door, but Matt’s large hand caught it before it slammed his hand in the door.

The dining hall was set up 50’s style and even had waitresses. As much as the tuition was, it made sense to go all out. Phasma slid in the booth, quickly followed by a sly redhead who gently pushed her roommate out the way. By the time Matt made his way to the table. Phasma’s eyes already on the menu, while Hux slinky arm dangled from her shoulder and he wore that ridiculous diabolical toothy smile that only appeared when he got his revenge, aka his way. He rolled eyes only for it to fall onto the only available spot, which was next to her. She was nestled closely into the corner of the booth engrossed on what to order. He slides into the booth gently, not to disturb her. He slowly grabbed the lonely menu on the drying table and hide behind the extremely large menu.

“So Y/N, this is your first year here, correct?” Hux spoke up and from the tone of his voice, you could feel his lips purse up. “Yeah, first year. But, I’m a junior.” She replied. “Oh okay, I was going to say, how’d you and Phasma end up dorming.” Matt couldn’t help his ears turning a darker shade of pink then they already were at the sound of your melodic laugh. “Yeah, I mean even though I know her, if I was younger they wouldn’t let me dorm with her.” “Oh, how’d you guys meet?” Hux perked up and so did Matt. Appearance wise, they just didn’t look like they would be friends, better yet talk. Nothing was wrong with Phasma nor Y/N, but Phasma was very sharp and polished and snarky; Y/N just seemed like a bright sunflower. Her hair was big and curly and from what she was wearing she didn’t have a color coded uniform like Hux or Phasma’s that consisted of reds, pinks, blacks, and silvers. Y/N wore a yellow and brown striped tank top that was tied in the front, destroyed jeans the softly held onto her hips and had slightly cleaner white converses than the ones he was wearing right now.

“Uh, well,” Y/N paused before looking at Phasma. “Do you want to tell?” Phasma shook her head and urged Y/N to continue. “Well, I attended RCC and Phasma had a mutual friend and we just kind of hit it off from there.” She smiled and turned back to face the menu. Meanwhile, Matt stayed hidden behind the menu as Hux face molded into confusion. “Wait, you went to RCC? How are you here? And why were you at RCC?” “Hux.” Phasma sat up straighter with her stern whisper. “Babe, I just want to know, you have to complete a full four years before-” Matt saw Y/N’s had slid into her lap interlocking her fingers and squeezing. She was trying to calm herself down. “Well, if you must know, I’m here on scholarship. I had one of the highest GPA’s overall and I also won the nationwide debate competition.” She said rather politely. Hux’s mouth fell slightly agape.

“Wait, that was you?” He pointed, his other arm unwrapped his arm from Phasma. “I just, wow, I didn’t even recognize you. You were amazing in Nevada! I mean you literally crushed Al Forrester. You made him cry, it was amazing! And I used to play football with him and watch him throw a tantrum, but you destroyed him.” Hux’s accent became thicker and his expression of joy for a rather boring subject seem to catch everyone off guard. Matt removed himself from the menu with thick brown brows furrowed. “You played football?” He asked horrified. “Football, soccer, whatever you yanks call it. Wow.” He turned his happy-but-scary expression back to the girl. “Well, the reason why he’s fangirling over her is that he’s the President of UFO’s debate team and we always win.” Phasma grinned proudly as she raked her chrome nails through his straight red hair. “Except last year.” Matt interrupted. “Last year, Bobby got us all sick and we had to forfeit.” Hux kicked Matt under the table.

With his agile reflexes, Matt’s knee jumped up hitting the table knocking over the glass of water that stood between him and Y/N. “Oh, shit I’m sorry.” His long limbs fumbled over her to reach for the napkins at her end of the table. He began patting her legs and the exposed skin from the rips in her jeans. She sucked in a breath as her eyes widened at this embarrassing situation. “Matt! Matt!” Everyone called out. “Matt!” Her fingers gently wrapped around his large wrist and gave them a little squeeze, urging him to stop. “Matt, I’m dry.” She said. He finally bought his brown eyes up to her shining ones. He gulped as another blush covered his skin, he was well aware that she was touching him. And was she moving closer? “Matt,” Her glossed covered lips were just a few inches from his cheeks. He refused to shudder at her breath hitting his cheek. “It spilled on you.” When she came back into his focus, she sent him an apologetic look and he looked down horrified as a dark stain set into his khaki pants. And right on his crotch, great.


	3. Vol. #3- Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the 66 people that read this lol

It has been a few weeks, but it had been an unspoken agreement that the four college students would become an inseparable group that was always hanging out. Even if, the reasons weren’t exactly specified. But it was rush week and the group ran from party to party almost every night. The partner system was implicated by Phasma, which was then split to Co-ed by Hux; which is how Matt became closer to you. He didn’t know if he should thank Hux or kick him out the door. But it was clear that it wasn’t the latter as you seemed to want a friendship with him. It surprised him the first time Hux shared this idea when you snaked your arms around his.He clumsily followed you wherever and whenever at every party. Matt began to doubt that you’d really were in it for the friendship, but rather the drinks as you were only 20 years old and some of the party’s had employed real bartenders. Regardless of the fact that the two didn’t have the same classes or dormed near each other, Matt only saw you at these type of events and your conversations deemed from ridiculously hilarious to passionate madness as the alcoholic concoction wet your lips.

* * *

“I’m not going.” Matt slide down on the couch. “Yes, you are. Stop whining and get dressed!” Hux accent clipped as he ran between his bedroom and the bathroom. “I’m not going Hux. I don’t even like parties!” Matt’s brown eyes were steady on the television watching the commercials rolled by. The sound of Hux’s shoes tapped against the floor as he rounded the couch. “You don’t have to like parties.” He stood in front of the TV. “You like Y/N, therefore you will go.” Hux threw a shirt at Matt, who flinched. Matt felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the mention of her name. He wouldn’t even try to fight Hux about it, his actions showed it all. “She doesn’t even like me.” Matt got up and shuffled to his room. Hux rolled his eyes and followed the tall blond. “You don’t even know that. If you would talk to her-” “I do, but it’s always at these stupid things and she’s drunk.” Matt cut him off. Hux let out a huff. Matt could tell that the wheels were turning in his roommate’s head. Blue eyes glanced at him and then to the door. “Fine, I’ll just cancel the whole thing.” He started walking towards his room. “Hux.” He groaned annoyed that he was trying to guilt trip him into going. Hux appeared scrolling through his phone. “If you aren’t going, then Y/N won’t and Phasma wants to show Y/N university life and then Phasma won’t go and I’d just end up being a lone creep.” Matt gritted his teeth before walking towards his room. “Fine. I’ll go.”

* * *

Matt and Hux moved through the crowd of people in this streets. It was possibly the biggest party of the week. One of the fraternities decided to rent out a place between town and campus to withhold everyone that would be coming. Matt was behind Hux and his quick footsteps but was able to see Phasma come into view. Phasma’s short blonde hair spiked up accentuating her embellished black bodycon dress. “Where’s Y/N?” Hux inquired as he could see his roommate get annoyed at the missing girl. Phasma was taken aback that he didn’t acknowledge her first. “I’m hoping this is for the sake of Matt. She’s over there.” All three pair of eyes trailed to the girl in the black leather jacket, velvet pants, and heeled boots. Matt’s eyes looked over her body, blushing when they landed on her butt. He glanced up to her swinging ponytail and noticed that her curls had been replaced by sleek straight sheen. His teeth pulled his bottom lip inward, unsure if he liked that change. Matt also noticed the man that you were in a conversation with Joe Clarkson. He was an athlete, well more like star baseball player with slightly above-average grades. He was popular with the ladies and of course, you would fall under his spell too. He was maybe an inch or two, shorter than Matt, same built just more defined with all the practice, his caramel skin tone only enhanced it even more. Not to mention he had dark green eyes made him even more of UFO’s hottest student of all time.

Matt gritted his teeth and turned his back to you. “Hey, guys!” Your cheery voiced caused him to turn to face you. Cursing himself for the first thing he looked at was your boobs. Your arms were open as you went to hug him. He stiffened as you drew closer. Hux sneaked his hand to his roommate’s back, pushing him forward. Clumsily, he stumbled, his hands brushed pass your bottom as he wrapped himself around you. “Woah, are you okay?!” Your eyes widened. “Alright Matt, stop feeling up my roommate and let’s get inside.” Slowly unwrapping his arms off of you, the blush grew into a deeper hue on his cheeks. The group moved toward the mansion’s entrance where a rather large security guard stood to inspect ID’s. “Shit Phasma, what if my fake doesn’t go through?” You whispered. “Relax, you’re hot. You’ll get in.” Matt overheard and tightened his fist. He didn’t want anyone looking at you like that, but at the same time, he hoped you wouldn’t get in. Apart from it was because then you wouldn’t be dependent on him. Hux and Phasma passed the inspection, Matt stepped up only to have the bouncer’s large palm to be placed in front of him. “No!” Was all the man said. “I-I didn’t even give you my ID?” He exclaimed. “You aren’t in dress code; it’s an all-black attire.” The bouncer told him. Matt’s brown eyes snapped to Hux. “Hux, what the fuck?” “I gave you that black shirt, but you wanted to wear something to your liking.” Hux rolled his eyes. Matt huffed moving out of the line. You just stood there watching Matt’s sullen attitude. Hux motioned for you to come on. “It’s ok, I think I’ll just stay with Matt. He is my partner.” You stepped back. “Nonsense!” Phasma stepped forward dragging you to the bouncer. Digging in your jacket, she pulled out the card. “Here.” The bouncer looked it over and then at you. “It’s a fake, No.” Was all you said. Phasma’s mouth dropped, but you sent him a small thankful smile. “But, she’s hot!” Phasma whined. “And underage.” Phasma was getting heated, and everyone knew that. “Phasma, Phasma.” You grabbed onto her shoulders. “It’s ok. You and Hux have fun. Matt and I will pick you up and I’ll sing all the Spice Girls songs you want, ok?” Phasma gave you a wide smile at your proposal. She hugged you and then ran off with Hux.Matt watched as you stepped off the line and turned to smile at him. He took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Matt had suggested a diner that was nearby, as he knew the town better than you. So the two of you sit in a booth hiding from each other behind the laminated menus. Every once in awhile, he would look over the top of the menu studying how you seemed to get every hair to lay down in your ponytail and the highlighter you used accentuating your features. Especially, your beautiful (y/e/c) eyes, that were already bright. A waitress was over removing the only source of shielding the two had. Your eyes peered into his as he held his breath under your raze. “I-I like your jacket.” He said. “Thank you!” You smiled. Opening the jacket, Matt looked at your perky breast once more. “Uh, it’s nice, like a nice one. It’s hard to find unless you spend a lot.” He fixed the rims of his glasses. “Yeah, I think I spent my first months’ paycheck on this bad boy.” He watched as your lips twitched into a smile at the memory. “What do you do?” He asked, hoping he didn’t overstep his boundaries. “Professional ballet dancer with the Coruscant Premier Ballet. Well did, that’s what I did.” A forced smile fell on your lips before you took a sip of your drink. Your body language made him very suspicious of the way you tried to play it off. “Why’d you stop?” He leaned forward. Matt watched as you wet your lips before glancing at him. You were uncomfortable with his question, he could tell the way you looked around for the strength to talk to him. “You-you don’t have to do this.” He whispered as his large hand fell atop of yours.

“No,” You sent him another forced smile, “They say it’s good to talk about it. Good to accept it.” You took a deep breath. “I was the lead apprentice when I turned 15, only dancing in a few shows but all the full-lengths. Around 17, I joined the company as a corps member. I did solo roles, but didn’t get promoted until a few months before my 18th birthday.” You nodded. Matt noticed how your hand now wrapped around him tightly. “Shortly after, I was involved in a car accident. Me and a few other members.” His brows furrowed, he remembered hearing his father talk about it, how catastrophic it was. Everyone had survived, except for one, a young girl had died. But as he tried to think about the details in the story, all surviving members were male. No, this couldn’t be. “But-but, they said you died!” He gasped. “I did.” You nodded. “But I guess someone decided it wasn’t my time. But other problems were left for me; I was in a coma for at least a month and I underwent numerous surgeries on my back, which led me to end my dance career. Hell, they didn’t even think I would be able to walk again!” The waitress set your platters down and the pair was forced to unlock hands. They thanked the waitress before, he turned himself back to you. “Bu-but you did, because you’re a fighter.” The brown eyes set before you was mixed with pride and admiration as he spoke. It only made you wanted to hide from him even more.

You shook your head. “Uh-uh.” You began to put salt on your fries. “What?!” His voice cracked making you laugh. “Y/N, do not tell me you aren’t a fighter! You died and came back as a hot zombie, you walked when they told you not too, and you’re the top debater nationally! You understand that you are, right?” Gleaming (y/e/c) eyes set upon all the features of Matt’s now blushing face. “Yes Matt, I understand that I’m debating hot zombie.” A laugh exploded from the large blond in front of you. “No!” He shook his head and chuckled. “No, you hot zombie! Once a fighter, always a fighter.” He said locking his brown eyes with yours. Leaning on your elbows you leaned forward, which just pushed your boobs forward. “Shit.” He squirmed under your stare. “If I’m such a fighter, why can’t I fight the fear to talk to you?” Matt choked on his spit; this confession was a lot to take in. “What?” He shook his head in disbelief. “What? I mean Phasma and Hux are intimidating, but you, you’re intimidating and have such a superior vibe about you. I mean they told me you aren’t, but I get so nervous around you. I hear how you’re so smart and you can basically read people, so I kinda get drunk to loosen up.” Matt sat there stunned that someone like you would even be remotely into him.

Matt went to say something, but the voice behind him caught his attention. “Well, at least I know you can swallow.” It was a disgusting remark made by the man behind him. Looking into the window, he saw a horrified girl sitting across from the man. “Relax, I was going to find out tonight anyway.” He chuckled it off. “Are you okay?” Your worried voice cut him out of his daze. “Y-yeah.” He said and continued to eat. The comments continued as the minutes crept on. You watched as Matt’s knuckles turned white around the silver fork, every time the guy behind him laughed. “Are-are you okay?” You whispered. “This douche is harassing his date.” He told you and you peered over his broad shoulders. “Did he say her name or anything?” Your brows furrowed, looking at the mishap date behind him. “Yeah, her name is Leslie.” He whispered. Before he knew it you were moving out of the booth. “LESLIE! IS THAT YOU?!” A wide smile was plastered on your face. Matt turned his body to watch you. The girl looked at you with strangeness. “Leslie, why didn’t you tell me you were in the neighborhood?” “I-I” She stuttered out. “Who are you?” The date spat. Before you could speak, Matt stepped in. “Wendy! Wendy is Leslie’s friend from high school, as am I, Aaron.” He jumped up to your side. Both men stared each other down. “You’re still coming to my house after this, right?” It didn’t take long for the girl to understand what you were getting at. “Yeah, yeah. Yes, Grace, I’m still coming over.” “Grace?” The guy looked at his date, who shrieked in fear. “Yes, Wendy Grace. There’s another Wendy if you must know. Who is he a cop?” You joked. Matt was impressed at how you handled this situation. “Well, good!” You smiled sitting next to the girl. “We’ll stay and take you home!” Matt slid next to the guy. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

After 45 minutes the guy left and they stayed an extra 15 to ensure he was fully gone. Matt closed the door to the cab and watched it drive off. He turned back to you. A lazy smile hung on his pink lips as he made his way towards you. A blushing smile fell on your face, as you looked down. He bit down on his lip at the girl in front of him. “A fighter and a hero.” He chuckled. You squinted up at the guy. “And a zombie, don’t forget about that.” You lightly pushed him. “Hey, you never know. I might be that new hero that’s been saving the town these past weeks.” You started to walk off.  Matt followed behind you with a smile. Tonight was the first night he wasn’t thinking or saving someone. He ran and caught up with you. “I guess you are, my little knight in shining armor.” His pale fingers brushed against the highlight on your cheek. You smiled moving closer to him. It took the two less than 20 minutes before making to the entrance of the mansion. Hux stood there holding a drunk laughing Phasma steady. “Where were you guys?.” Hux scoffed at his roommate. Matt just shrugged as he held your hand. “We were fighting crime.” You looked up at him and smiled. Hux just rolled his eyes as everyone hopped in the Uber.


	4. Vol. #4- The Man in the Mask

Matt finished the last of cleaning up his old abandoned childhood home. Another cough fell from his plump lips as another wave of dust fell from the wallpapered walls. As a force of habit, he moved his mouth into the crook of his elbow even though the black surgical mask kept it from spreading in the atmosphere. A ring from his phone brought him out of his daze, with long strides he retrieved from the table next to the bottle of Gatorade. Putting in the code, he saw a message from Hux: ‘I don’t know where you are, but I’m taking the girls to the theatre now.’ He mentally cursed forgetting he was meeting up with the three of you to see a live version of “The Rocky Horror Picture Show”. A smile tugged at his lips about one of the nights during rush, in your passionately drunk state expressed how much you LOVED the Rocky Horror Picture Show and it wouldn’t be Halloween without seeing it. Matt had found a local theater in town that put on the production and bought the tickets for the four them.

Packing everything up, Matt locked the mansion doors and strolled through the secret passageway. It was dark now and a little chilly, so he zipped up the slightly oversized black hoodie he was wearing and trekked to the theater. He constantly blinks his eyes due to the uncomfortable dryness of his contacts. He groaned when he dug into his pockets and couldn’t find his eye drops. He could only blame himself; he knew shouldn’t have been wearing his glasses everytime he decided to go out on is “crime-fighting sprees” and one of those time a guy punched him right in the face breaking his glasses. Turning the corner, he walking into the local drugstore to pick up a bottle of eye drops. The automated doors slid open as his right foot met the threshold. It didn’t take long for him to find and soon he was at the register getting his items rung up.

* * *

His large hands fumbled to find his wallet in one of his pockets. His brown eyes lifted to the screen to read over his price. “200-what?!” The bottle shouldn’t have been more than $8. “Well…it’s what you bought.”The woman behind the counter pointed shakily at the screen. Matt rolled his eyes and began to read the contents of the screen. The first line was his eye drops, but the other items weren’t items at all. Help for $17.00, Robbed for $15.00, Gunpoint for $85.00. His heart beat hard against his chest as he tried to think of a way to get the woman and him out of harm’s way. He reached into his pocket and pressed emergency call. “Oh, can I get one of the razors in aisle 7,” Matt asked. Hesitantly, the woman walked around the counter. Stealthily, he handed her the phone. He placed his palms flat on the counter before he peered over. The man jumped up, trying to smack Matt with the gun. Matt caught his arm and strained upward, making him shoot into the ceiling. Matt landed a punch right on his nose, as he slightly fell limp. With all his strength, he pulled the man from behind the counter. The man dropped the gun and Matt kicked it as far as he could. “Did you call?” Matt yelled as he tried to hold the man down. The woman came into view shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

The man jolted forward, putting Matt in a headlock. His fingers gripped at the man’s arms as he tried to pull himself loose. A few deep breaths left his pink lips before he flipped the man over. The woman gripped her chest as she let out a loud gasp. Matt towered over the man, who squirmed and groan due to being dropped on his back. He started to catch his breath but kept his eyes on the man who seemed to make no sudden movements at this point. “FREEZE!” A voice boomed behind him; he slowly turned his hands up. One officer had its gun pointed at the robber and the other at Matt. He cursed himself, not only was he going to miss the show, he was going to get arrested, and would probably hear a shit ton from his parents. One of the officers went to the lady and checked if she was alright, as she began to ramble that he had saved her. The officer that was approaching Matt quickly turned his attention to the man on the floor. Matt stood, chest heaving, examining the situation determining that these officers were definitely not trained by his father: “Never turn your back, anyone.” With that thought, Matt sneaked through the door and ran towards the theater.

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes before Matt was bursting through the door and the whole theater turned to see the lanky Blond awkwardly make his way down to the seat which coincidentally had been the first row in the middle. He mumbled a few curse words under his breath as he finally made to his seat, where he saw your bright shining (y/e/c) eyes looking up at him. “Come, come, come!” You whispered, hands pulling him down to the seat next to you. A blush rose to his cheeks as you began to tell him how worried you were thinking he wasn’t going to make it or even show at all! “Yeah,” Was all that he could muster out due to the running and you making him flustered. “It’s ok, you didn’t miss anything.” Your lips brushed against his ears and when you pulled back he saw that beautiful smile. His ears moved slightly and a soft giggle escaped your lips. “I knew this one was the perfect Rocky for me when he busts through those doors.” A voice boomed through the air from the omniscient narrator, who most likely sat in the tech booth. A blinding light was set in front of the couple as they both covered their eyes with the back of their hands. Before Matt could register, he was being pulled up on stage.

Hux snickered, pulling out his phone. “Best show ever.” Phasma sat confused because she didn’t even see Matt enter. The stagehands, who were dressed as party guests, disappeared with the audience members and the show started. It was a while before Rocky appeared, which had you gnawing at your bottom lip. You also couldn’t help but laugh at yourself for being worried that Matt would somehow be in trouble. But it seemed it was only minutes later the ‘Time Warp’ was being wrapped up and Dr. Frank N Furter was stepping onto the scene. It was finally time that the group of friends was waiting for; Hux had his phone ready, Phasma was still trying to figure out when he got there and you were just ready to see Matt. And it was definitely worth the wait. Matt rose out of the large rainbow tank, awkward as usual, wearing nothing but gold biker shorts and socks. Whistles, gasps, and rather provocative words consumed the theater. Caught off guard was an understatement as your eyes were glued to his body. “Woah, that dude is shredded.” One voice rang out and a blush hit Matt’s face instantly. “Matt has an eight-pack?” Phasma questioned and Hux scoffed, putting away his phone. “Phasma,” you called out in a daze. “Did you know this?” Phasma shook her head, just as shocked as you were. Everyone thought Matt was some lanky nerd because of how he dressed and looked. “He’s thick, like with two C’s. THICC!” You emphasized to your friend as your eyes followed Matt’s every move. “I should go work out with him later tonight.” You didn’t think you actually said your thought aloud until you felt a pop against the side of your head. “No! Bad Y/N, don’t!” Phasma scolded you as both continued to watch the show.

* * *

When it was over, the three of them waited outside by the stage door to wait for their friend. With hands in your jean jacket pocket, you said nothing as you noticed a large crowd of girls waiting as well. And of course, when Matt exited they were throwing themselves at him. You rolled your eyes and scoffed, turning your back toward him. You told yourself you shouldn’t have been jealous that almost every straight girl and some guys at the theater were throwing themselves at him and you shouldn’t have been upset that ‘Janet’ was getting handsy with him. He wasn’t your man and you were friends. “Hey, guys!” He waved after making it through the crowd, he greeted his friends. Phasma was the first to greet him; all the while she was talking and Hux’s snarky remarks, he noticed that you didn’t talk or even look at him. Your shining eyes were hidden behind the large black sunglasses as you leaned against the wall. He frowned at you. What had changed between then and now? “Hey,” He nudged you as he spoke softly. “Hi,” With your voice just above a whisper. Narrowing his eyes, he looked you over once more, he couldn’t decipher what could make your attitude change. “Alright, let’s get something to eat.” Hux clapped, leading the way. You pushed yourself off the wall before feeling a tug at your hand. Matt had softly grasped your hand and pulled you towards him. “Did you enjoy the show?” He asked. You felt like an ass, he did this nice thing by buying you all tickets because of one of your drunken rants. “Yes, thank you, Matt.” A slight smile presented itself on your lips, that made Matt’s tug upwards. Craning his neck, his plump lips softly brushed against your knuckles with a kiss. You bit your lip to suppress your laugh that still escaped and Matt’s face was painted with a wide smile.

* * *

It wasn’t long before the group was nestled into the booth of a gastropub that wasn’t too far from the theater. Matt and Y/N sat on one side, holding hands underneath the table. You stilled stayed quiet, but it was a comfortable happy silence. “I couldn’t see his face because he had his hoodie up and wore a black mask, but he didn’t hesitate to help me get to safety.” A female voice from the TV behind the bar caused most of the customers to turn and watch the screen. Matt inhaled as he noticed the woman on the screen to be the one he had saved. Everyone watched completely engaged to the story of the heroic stranger who mysteriously disappeared. “Unfortunately, Patricia never got to say thank you or find out who this masked mysterious hero clad in black was. But, we have one clue, he gave Patricia his phone and in a few minutes we will able to find out who our hero is.” The reporter exclaimed. “Shit! H-Hux, can I borrow your phone to call my mom? Mine is dead.” Matt released your hand and reached across the table. “Here, you can use mine.” You began to slide it over. “No, Hux has it saved because I forget it.” He said embarrassed. Hux rolled his eyes as he handed him the phone. “What person doesn’t remember their mother’s number.” Hux snarled.

Matt went to the farthest corner of the restaurant. Matt specifically wanted Hux’s phone because he knew Hux loved to code and hack. His long fingers tapped away at the screen. On multiple occasions, Hux would wipe out or turn off Matt’s phone at times. His brown eyes constantly moved from the TV; quickly he inserted the random inputs that Hux had once taught him. “Ok, the phone is turning on and the detective will have our mystery solved.” The camera moved to the detective. He furrowed his brows as he had a little under a minute to shut it down. ‘Completed’ popped up on the phone and his eyes moved back to the news. “Well…wow…that was unexpected. Guess our ‘Dark Knight’ will just have to remain a mystery.” The reporter smiled as it turned back to the newsroom. Wide steps took him back to his seat. “Is everything alright?” You asked as he handed the phone back to Hux. “Yeah, my mom just wanted to speak to me before her conference,” he said. Hux continued the story and you gave him your full attention again. You felt something slide along your thigh and claw at your hand. Looking down, you saw Matt’s large pale hand engulf yours. From the corner of your eye, he too was listening to Hux. With a gentle squeeze, a tight lip smile was worn by both Matt and Y/N, unknowing to everyone around them.


	5. Vol. #5- A Knight of Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fave part so far, I really hope more people read. It's different, I know, but it's cute af! (If I do say so myself)

“Are you doing anything for Halloween?” Your sharp (y/e/c) eyes pierced into his brown eyes and he was so lost in them, he had to ask you to repeat yourself. “Are you doing anything for Halloween?” Matt shook his head continuing to untangle the paper thin chain. “Just a couple of movies and that’s about it.” Even though he was looking down, he saw you move your shoulders back and forth which he discovered was your nervous tick after about a week. “I’m going to party at this place near RCC with some of my old buddies.” You said as your hands were placed over his so he could stop what he was doing. He lifted his head to see your eyes staring at him once again. “And…I want you to come.” Matt was taken aback that you just asked him out, well not like that, but still! His heart beat so loud he was pretty sure that even you can hear it. “You want me to come?” Matt’s voice went up an octave; he coughed to try and make sure you couldn’t tell. But you did and you mocked him. “Of course I want you to come, why would I ask you?” You smiled and he swore he was about to have a heart attack. “So it’s like a costume party?” Matt asked fingers still fumbling with the chain. “Yes, but you don’t have to get all dressed up.” “Good, I hate how people go all out and I hate couple costumes they’re so corny. And don’t get me started on girls group costumes.” He rolled his eyes. “Yeah,” you awkwardly laughed.

“Is Phasma and Hux coming as well?” Matt asked. “Well, no, just us; my friends from RCC will be there, I want you to meet them.” Your shoulders moved once more and he found it very endearing that you were nervous. He placed the chain down and folded his arms, squinting his eyes he asked: “Why?” You threw your arms up as you nervously laughed. “Because you’re a really good friend and I think you’ll get along and they can finally put a face to a name.” Matt twisted his lips to suppress the smile that wanted to show you how happy he was that you had talked about him. “Alright.” He said returning to the chain. “Alright as in yes?” You asked. “Yes, Y/N.” Matt gave you a simple smile and you watched it grow as he took in your happy features. Matt hated smiling because of how crooked it looked but you thought it was dopey and boyish and you thought it was one of his best qualities. “So,” Y/N dragged out as her index finger twirled her (y/h/c) curl. “Let me just tell you some things you need to know.” Matt once again puts the chain down and gave you his full attention.

“So, my friend group is Poe, Rey, Finn, and Rose.” You listed. “Poe is cool, he’s talented, plays sports, good looking, basically the whole package and he most definitely knows how to make everyone have a good time; Rose is smart and hands-on, she’s the same major as Hux I think, but she’s kinda just Poe’s friend I don’t really talk to her like that but she’s always there. Finn is my baby,” Your hand fell over your heart as you smiled. “He’s my god brother and I love him very much. Then there’s Rey, his girlfriend. She’s British, blunt, and beautiful.” Your eyes widened. “Like really beautiful.” Matt chuckled at your explanation. Did you not know how much of a goddess you were? “But, besides that.” You waved off. “Finn and Phasma used to date for like ever, well to me at least, before I started RCC. When I came in so did Rey and her and I was friends. She moved out here by herself so I kinda just took her under my wing. As my godbrother, Finn dragged me everywhere and Rey got dragged everywhere, too.” Y/N took a deep breath. “As time went on, Rey started liking Finn. Phasma was not having that and at the time they were going through it because she was away for study abroad. And then,” You pulled your shoulders up. “They broke up and he started dating Rey.”

Matt’s mouth fell open. “Wow, that’s messed up.” You rolled your eyes. “I know, isn’t it! He is family, but I still told him that was cold. That’s how Phasma got me in the settlement.” You joked. Just then, Phasma and Hux slid into the both, Hux next to Matt and Phasma next to you. “What are you two talking about?” Phasma asked. “Nothing.” You shrugged and Matt returned to the chain. “So what movies are we watching for Halloween?” Phasma asked Matt. “You had plans!” You kicked Matt underneath the table. “We do it every year, I would invite you but I know how much you love going to that party at Big Mike’s.” Phasma rolled her eyes. “She invited you didn’t she?” She asked Matt. With no reply, she took it as a yes. Phasma groaned as you muttered an apology. “I just miss them that’s all and I know you wouldn’t come with me.” You looked up at your friend. “You’re going to hate them and they’re going to hate you,” Phasma told Matt. “No, they won’t!” You interjected. “They’ll really like you, Finn will just be really defensive because I’m his god sister.” Phasma rolled her eyes at that name. Hux noticed her distaste for said man and inquired about who he was. “He’s my ex.” Her metallic nails ran through her blonde cut. Hux narrowed his eyes, he knew about the ex that dumped her during study abroad. “How is the Queen of England herself?” Phasma growled.

“Rey’s fine.” You shrugged. “Really focused on her music and that.” Phasma rolled her eyes once again. “Yeah, I know I saw her Instagram post; ‘if you don’t fall, you’ll never know if you can fly,’” Phasma snorted. “IT’S FUCKING SKYDIVING!” The group laughed at their friend. “Being with the two of you is like Brit on Brit crime.” You chuckled. “She started it okay!” Phasma became defensive. “And to be honest if you weren’t her friend,  she wouldn’t have had any. She was quiet and just followed you around and then you created her into a monster.” You began to laugh at your friend. “Me? I was just being nice! You helped create that too!” You replied. “Don’t you remember the makeover and the confidence boosters and you’re literally the reason she’s pursuing music.” Phasma grew quiet realizing how much she did contribute. Before you could speak, your phone started to ring; you excused yourself and left the three. “So what are you two going as?” Phasma leaned forward.

Matt scrunched his face up. “I don’t know, she told me I didn’t have to get dressed up.” Phasma snorted as his answer. “Yeah, ok. Y/N literally goes off on Halloween.” She began to scroll through her phone before showing him a pic. “Last year, her, Rose, and Satan were Snap, Crackle, and Pop.” His large hand held the phone, his eyes scanned her body in the tight blue dress as her smile radiated through the screen, he smiled as the next picture was the striped hat falling in your face. “She literally has THE best ideas and she writes them down because they always come at the most random moments.” Now Matt felt really guilty about trashing costumes. “Hey, I have to go I already paid my check so.” You came back gathering your jacket. “Oh, umm your necklace.” Matt fumble to get out of the booth practically kicking Hux out. Matt stood awkwardly in front of you; you held out your hand but Matt moved behind to put in for you. He brushed your soft curls out of the way and clasped it. “Thanks, Matt. I’ll talk to you guys later.” You smiled and left. Matt rushed to Phasma’s side. “Please Phasma, you have to help me find a costume, please!” He pleaded. Hux chuckled. Matt and Phasma turned to look at him. “What are you laughing at?” Phasma asked. “I’m just glad you don’t do all of that.” He shrugged. “Well, sweetie I hope you’re ready for a makeover because we are going to.” With the words falling from her pink lips his smile fell.

* * *

Matt fumbled with his costume, fixing the orange vest just right. “Are you two ready?” Matt yelled at the couple that was hogging the bathroom. He heard shuffling and then turned to see Debbie Harry and David Bowie standing in front of him. Matt couldn’t help but laugh at the glittering lightning bolt that shimmered on Hux’s face. “Haha, and what are you supposed to be? A Ghostbuster?” Hux spat. “No, I’m a radar technician.” Their faces scrunched up at his ridiculous costume. “Whatever let’s go so we won’t keep Y/N waiting.” Phasma led the way out. It was about thirty minutes to Big Mike’s. The place was filled with various costumes from Superman to sexy pigs in a blanket; Matt found all of this quite overwhelming, clearly he understood why you went all out. “OH MY GOSH, IS THAT GWEN!” A voice called out and Phasma was beaming. “POE!” She held out her arms to the aviator-shaded pilot that ran up to her. “G, it’s so great to see you! It’s been so long!” The two caught up and Matt and Hux stood awkwardly behind her. Hux’s blue eyes narrowed as he took in the shorter tan man who seemed a little too friendly for his liking. Matt watched as Hux’s eye twitched as the man leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Um…excuse me,” Matt interrupted. “I’m Matt and this is Hux. Is Y/N here yet?” Poe turned to the blond with a surprised expression on his face. “Oh, so you’re Matt.” He stuck his hand out. “Nice to meet you.” Matt shook his hand out as Poe took in Matt’s contrasting features. Poe’s brows furrowed and then he shook off his thought and led them to the table. “Hey guys, found a few more strays.” Everyone gasped at the sight of Phasma. “Oh and this is Hux and this is Matt.” Phasma introduced. Hux nodded while Matt took the polite route and introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Matt.” He stuck his hand out. “And you’re a radar technician! Me too! I’m Rose.” The girl chirped up and shook his hand. “FINN! FINN!” Poe called the handsome dark man with a bright smile over. “Finn, Finn this is Matt.” Poe pointed toward the technician. The smile fell and he pushed out his chest. “Hi, I’m Matt,” Matt said. “I’m Finn, I’m Y/N’s godbrother.” He crossed his arms over his pinstriped suit. “Babe, who’s this?” A British accent chimed in. He looked to see a fit brunette in a silver flapper dress. It had to be Rey, she fit the description of beautiful but came nowhere close to you. “This is Matt. Matt this is Rey.” Finn said. Her eyebrows lifted up in shock and then fell into a sour look. “Your Matt?” She said in a surprised tone. Matt furrowed his brows, she was very blunt. “Very different than what I expected.” She whispered to Finn.

“Where’s Y/N?” Phasma strolled up to them. “G-Gwen, hi?” Finn stuttered out. “G! How are you?!” Rey threw her hands up and hugged the tall girl. Phasma bit back a growl as she hugged her frenemy. Rey continued to chat up the girl as Matt’s brown eyes scanned the sea of girls looking for you. “I’m surprised that you guys didn’t dress up as usual,” Phasma told Rey. “We were, Rose, Y/N and I were supposed to be Powerpuff girls but she changed her mind because of him. That’s why I’m a last minute Bonnie and Clyde.” Rey groaned. Matt looked down and gulped, he felt guilty that he had made you insecure about your costume idea and had messed with your friends’ costumes. “Ah! Speak her into existence!” Poe said and all eyes went on you. Matt’s breath hitched as he took in the sight of you. Your (y/h/c) curls were thrown up into a bun with a few curls framing your face. Even with the dark makeup around your (y/e/c) eyes and fake wounds to your neck and breast, he thought you were the most beautiful girl at the whole party. Speaking of breast, his eyes widened as how the jiggled at every minuscule movement you did because of how tight the pink floral corset was. “Hey, guys!” You smiled. Everyone greeted you and you turned to Matt and smiled brightly. “I’m really glad you could come and meet everyone.” Both of your hands clasped his larger one. A blush crept up his face as he mumbled incoherently about you being a very hot zombie. “You’re a really cute Ghostbuster.” You smiled. “I-I’m not a Ghostbuster, I’m a radar technician.” You scrunch your face up. “Like me!” Rose squeaked. Matt smiled down at her and you looked between the two. “Well, radar technicians, Debbie, David, Pilot, Bonnie, and Clyde, let’s have some fun.”

And fun sure did happen, after Finn argued with Phasma for turning his godsister to a lush the night kicked off smoothly with everyone getting along and having fun. Never had anyone seen Hux loosen up as he and a female Freddie Mercury sang ‘Under Pressure’; Matt got to see Y/N interact with her God brother, who acted more like twins if anyone didn’t know any better. But Matt enjoyed that you were all over him. At first, he was embarrassed when you first pulled him onto the dance floor, it didn’t matter how many drinks he downed there wouldn’t be enough liquid courage in the world to give him that boost. But after some time of your jokes, teases, and grinding, his hands found a home running up and down from your waist to your hips as you danced on him. Not to mention the envious looks from the other guys that had their eyes on you since you stepped in; one even including Poe who stood by the bar with a beer in his hand. Matt thought Poe might’ve been into you with the way he looks at him when introduced. But the feeling of the man’s heavy stare was just evidence. It seemed like hours before everyone was sitting and just laughing at all the crazy stories being shared.

The beat changed and had all the girls gasping. “Phasma this is your song!” You shook her arm. “No!” She shook her head. “Oh come on G, you have too!” Rey exclaimed. Rey and Y/N pulled at their friend. Eventually, Phasma gave in and began to sing the Britney Spears song. Blue eyes followed Phasma’s joyous expression as she drunkenly performed a rendition of ‘Oops…I did it again’. A lazy smile tainted Hux’s normal stone-faced expression. Matt blinked behind his glasses observing his friend; he knew for some time how Hux really felt about Phasma, he just didn’t know which one would be too scared to just jump in. “You really love her, don’t you?” Finn asked Hux. Hux turned to him with a clip looked. “If I don’t, someone else will.” Hux returned his forward as the girls made their way back to the table. “Phew, I always forgot how hard it was to keep up with you.” Phasma looked in Y/N’s direction. Before she could comment a large man was interrupting. “I can’t believe it, I haven’t seen you all together in so long! Y/N, Phasma, how are you?” The big man held out his arm. The two rushed in: “Big Mike!” They caught up with each other as Matt stared at Y/N whose smile never seemed to disappear the entire night. He admired how she could just live and enjoy life. “So are The Girls going to give us a reunion?” He asked. “Oh, no, no, no.” Phasma and Y/N sat down. “Oh, come on like old times!” Rey smiled. “Absolutely not.” You waved it off drinking your pint. “Was that your band’s name?” Hux snorted. “You were in a band?” Matt turned to you. “I just shook a tambourine.” You shook your head. “Yeah, best damn tambourine shaker I’ve ever seen!” Poe gave you a high five. “I would like to thank George Balanchine’s Tarantella for that one!” You smiled. “You never cease to amaze me,” Matt said under his breath in a daze. You turned and smiled as you heard his praise.

“You know I’m going to UFO next year.” Poe interrupted the pairs intimate moment. “Really?” You smiled. “Yes, Poe, the more friends the merrier!” And that petty moved confirmed that Poe had some type of feeling toward you. Matt’s long fingers unconsciously grazed along your neck, you slightly flinched and he played it off by fixing your choker. His fingers still laid their and gently stroked the soft skin. Poe’s eyes held a dark look as Matt as his fingers now found a place in the free curls in the back if your head. “Yeah, you need some extra protection with all the crimes that go off over there.” Poe’s sentence ignited a rush of words about all they had heard about the Dark Knight. Matt tried his best to keep his composure in his drunken state to not expose himself. “I think he’s cool.” You hummed. “He reminds me of Batman and I like Batman.” Matt smiled at how cute you looked. “I would say but I heard he threw up on the side of the road because he has to run everywhere.” Rey lifted her nose up in disgust. Matt twisted his face. “Well I mean, for what he’s doing throw up should be the least of your worries.” He defended himself, while Phasma smirked at his abrasive tone towards Rey. “He should get a Batmobile or something and speed through the night like vroom, vroom.” You began to act like you were driving and everyone laughed. Matt chuckled because it was not a bad idea, he had ridden motorcycles before and it would probably give him an edge to separate him from his alter ego. Matt enjoyed the night spent with new friends, old friends, and of course you. The night was slowly ending an everyone was going their separate ways. You approached the radar technician, shoulders moving back and forth. Matt sucked in a breath waiting for what question was bringing you grief. “Matt,” You whispered so no one else could hear. “Can I go with you, wherever you’re going.” Matt furrowed his brows confused at your question. “B-But I’m just going home.” You peered up at him through your long black coated lashes. “I know.” He felt lightheaded just by the idea of what she was pushing. Before he could even think of the right answer his apple watch was alerting him that someone needed Kylo Ren. “I’m sorry, I’m not going home.” Matt turned to leave. “I-It’s ok, I don’t mind.” You caught his arm. “Y-You can’t come.” Matt was heartbroken as he removed from his arm. “I’m sorry.” He shook his head and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I love Phasma and Rey's Frenemiendship


	6. Vol. #6- The Rule of Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve was obsessed with the song Mine by Bazzi and then legit I met this guy at school and who was so cute, his smile was adorable and that's the inspo

Matt’s finger swiped across the screen to finish the transaction on his apple watch. Being Kylo Ren was hard work, especially traveling around, so when your drunk self-mentioned a Batmobile, he had to admit it would be helpful. His mind wandered to you; he hadn’t seen you since that night and scolded himself how he had been so preoccupied being a superhero than being with you. Well, as a friend, he reminded himself. After he had blown you off, there was no way in hell you would want to continue to pursue him. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking even though his head was straight ahead of him. But he felt his body collide with something or someone. “Matt?” Your voice pulled him out of his thoughts that was coincidentally filled with you. “Y/N?” His brows furrowed as his hands found their way to your exposed arms. Goosebumps started to form and you looked down because you couldn’t find the confidence to look into his eyes.

“Hi Matt, how’ve you been?” You asked as he began to remove his hands from you. “Um…I’ve been good, just school.” He shrugged. You nodded. “School, yeah, I understand. I had to take a break. It was a beautiful day so I thought I’d treat myself.” You shook the iced fruit drink in your hand. Matt nodded. His eyes soon went to your (y/h/c) curls that waved back into a curly puff, then to your black choker and black satin slip dress and he began to laugh. Your glossed lips twisted to the side. “What?” You asked. “Your outfit, you like North West.” He joked. Your eyes rolled behind your black sunglasses. “Shut up, dork.” You lightly shoved his shoulder. “It’s true! But all jokes aside, you look beautiful.” He sighed and you could feel your heart beating faster. “Thanks, Matty.” You said softly. “Are you doing anything, right now?” Matt scratched the back of his neck. You shook your head no with a smile. “Do you, maybe want to go to the park?” The blush started to rise contrasting against his skin and yellow shirt. “I’d like that.”

That goofy smile that he hated so much was present throughout your whole outing. His attention was fully focused on you and every little thing you did. From looking over your sunglasses to see the color difference of the sky to how your fingers always checked to see if your choker had shifted, but his favorite was how you would bite your lips and ears would move back before you laughed. You always wore your hair out and he never noticed how cute they were, just like everything else about you. With the sound of the children playing, music from the court, and other sounds that you would hear in a park, Matt strangely could hear someone yelling stop all the way down the trail. At first, he thought it was just a mother scolding her child, but then he saw a sketchy man running with what seemed to be a hot pink purse. Behind him was a large dark man in a navy suit hot on his trail only to be stopped by a jogger in his way. You were so busy telling him a story, you missed all the commotion as the scene grew closer. Slyly, Matt extended his foot causing the man to tumble forward. You gasped as Matt wrapped his arms around you as the suited man retrieved the purse handing it to the distraught woman. The man looked at Matt and gave him a nod. “You know him?” You turned to Matt. “No…I just saw him chasing the guy.” Matt told you. “Wow, that was…crazy.” You said. Of course, something like this would happen while he was with you. Matt couldn’t just get a day with just giving you his undivided attention.

* * *

Matt bit his fingernails pacing back and forth staring at his bike. It was beautiful! Absolutely sick design of obsidian black matte and metal SILENTHAWK that he had bought off the black market, hopefully without a trace, if he remembered the instructions Hux had did to buy kinder eggs. As bad as it sounded, Matt was hoping someone needed his help because he wanted to try it out. Not to mention he had bought a pilot helmet that allowed him to speak with it on, even if it distorted it a little. Realising that wishing harm to someone was bad, he turned off the light to the garage and made his way to the den. The tv was on a low volume but allowed him to hear his push notification from Instagram. Matt scoffed as he hated that he had made a fake Instagram to basically stalk your page. But Instagram just wasn’t his thing, and you had thousands of followers, you wouldn’t notice. Opening it up, he saw you with a rose in your mouth and skin glowing, as usual, he couldn’t help but smile. He clicked the tagged locations ‘Carmen’ a Spanish restaurant and club located on the edge of the city. You were probably with your other friends and it was confirmed when he saw you in more pictures with the same location. Pressing one of the photos, he realized it must’ve been your former dance members as the account name was @dinoballerino. Matt sighed, all he wanted to do was spend time with you like these people were. His apple watch alerted him that someone needed Kylo and he was rushing to the garage.

* * *

The whole university was buzzing about the mysterious vigilante and his new ride. The masked figure whose ride which was carried by the wind and snuck up on the bad guys, it had earned the name ‘Silencer’. Matt smiled as he passed a group of guys who were talking about his motorcycle. He strode with an air of confidence that easily deflated when he saw you with Joe Clarkson. You were waiting for Matt in the lecture hall apart from a mandated meeting. Your bag held an empty seat for him, but Joe and his crew had basically surrounded you. “Matt!” You grabbed your bag and he made his way over to you. “Hey, Y/N!” A blush began to hit his cheeks as his brown orbs fell on Joe who was grilling him. You pulled Matt to sit down and turned all your attention on him. Behind your curls, he could see Joe brush you off and talk to someone else. The meeting was long and boring, Matt sat tensed as your head threatened to fall from your propped arm onto his shoulder. You groaned in frustration and turned to Matt. “Let’s leave.” You whispered. His eyes bulged out. “Y/N, we can’t. There are professors guarding the door.” He told you. Before you could speak, a professor was looking at the two because they were talking, you covered your mouth and started to dry heave. Matt froze unsure what had caused the change. “Miss, are you alright?” the professor whispered. You looked up at him with watery eyes. “I-I think she needs to go to the nurse.” Matt stuttered. “Yes, you’re right.” Matt was pulling you up and grabbing your bag and leading your staggering self out of the auditorium before the professor could object.

As soon as the pair got far enough, you pulled yourself up and fixed yourself. “Y/N,” Matt said shakily. “I can’t believe I just did that, my heart is beating so fast feel it.” Your laughter was so melodic he missed that you had pressed his large hand to your chest. He didn’t put it together until his heart rate surpassed yours. “Um, so what do you want to do now?” He pushed his glasses up his nose. You shrugged with a smile and he swore he was going to have a heart attack. “I didn’t think that far. My plan was just getting out, so now it’s your turn.” She turned it on him. “Maybe something indoor because we are wanted, men.” You giggled at his answer. “What were you doing before the meeting?” You asked. “Honestly, I was binging Bob’s Burgers.” Your eyes lit up in a mischievous way. “Netflix and chill it is.” Matt’s face was a bright red at your words as you began to push him towards the dorm. Matt was nervous about taking you back to the dorm, the only girl that had been in there was Phasma. He wasn’t worried about the cleanliness, a lot of people were surprised how well kept the room was.  You opened the door to see a nicely furnished living room. “Oh, this is nice!” You said taking everything in. “Thanks, it’s all Hux,” Matt replied. A chuckle escaped your lips. “Figures, he always reminded me of Schmidt from the New Girl.” You told him. “Don’t tell him that,” Matt said. “Don’t ever tell him that unless you want to hear an endless rant.” Another chuckle fell from your lips. You plopped down on the couch and Matt stood in the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?” He asked. “Water is fine.” You smiled and he thought you looked so precious. He was soon sitting down beside you with two water bottles. He turned the TV on and pressed play to resume the episode. Your head fell on his shoulder as you pulled yourself toward him cuddling with him. His arms snaked around your waist, smiling softly.

Even though it was something small as hanging in his room was, it reassured him that you still wanted to be around him despite the numerous times he had blown you off to save the day. That’s why now he was looking for someone who could possibly help him. Not just so he can spend time with Y/N, but he felt bad for dismissing others who were reaching out to him. So now he was hidden in the shadows waiting for the right time to come forward. The guy at the park had been perfect, Sherman Richards was his name. He was a graduate student, ex-marine and worked as an analyst for some start-up company. He was really big in the military affiliations on camp and did a lot of volunteer work for poor communities. Behind his helmet, he watched as all his coworkers left leaving Sherman to be the last one. When he was sure that no one else was there he approached the man. “I’ve seen you found my invitation.” The distorted voice filtered through the mask. “Yes, and I have taken some time to think of my answer.” The mask tilted waiting for his answer. “I swore that I would support and defend the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic. Just because I don’t have a uniform doesn’t mean I’m going to stop.” The man nodded. “Good, training starts tomorrow.” The mask said.

* * *

Matt was very surprised when Sherman had shown up to the hidden passage of the mansion and surprised that he wasn’t offended when he kept his helmet on. It wasn’t a lot of training, seeing how Sherman was in such great shape and very attuned to everything around him, it was more of seeing where his strengths and weaknesses lie. Well, it was for the both of them as the two sparred. Sherman had respect for what the man was doing and would help in whatever way he could. It was soon that he was gifted with his own apple watch, helmet, gear and the moniker ‘Nassar Ren’. People were absolutely roaring at the badass duo who went fighting in the night. ‘Knights of the Night’ was the nickname that followed them. It was amazing how no one even knew who any of them were, Sherman didn’t even know that the blond from the park was really Kylo. But having someone else was really good because he knew that his partner was responsible and dedicated and he trusted him to do it alone. Especially at times like these, when he was with you; the two were in your kitchen making macaroni and cheese for the potluck that Phasma had invited you all two. Matt was trying to steal some of the cheese you had cubed but your arms were well-versed in the art of blocking. A smile on both of your faces, Matt continued to playfully bother her as Bazzi played in the background. A message popped up on his watch alerting him that Kylo was needed. He hesitated to swipe as he looked up to see you so happy, he couldn’t leave you. At the moment, he got a message from Nassar: “I got it, boss.” Matt smiled and continued to bother you. Maybe he should get more Knights so he could stay with you all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Hope you liked it, it’s a filler if you haven’t guessed.


	7. Vol. #7- Two’s A Company, Three’s A Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So half of the story never posted so, repost.

Matt waited for you at the fountain, he looked at his watching. It was 9:57, you got out of class at 9:30 and it was less than a fifteen-minute walk from the building. His dark brows were set in a deep scowl as he waited for you to come. The two of you were going to have lunch together. The familiar sound of your laughter. He looked up to see your famous curls whip through the breeze with a wide smile. His lips tugged at the sight of you, forgetting that you were late. That was until he turned to the side and saw Roger O’Malley next to you. It was definitely petty for Matt to hate this guy, but he refused to say he was jealous. Roger was one of the members of Phasma’s international students’ club when they had the potluck. He had accidentally bumped into you and his Irish charm captured your heart. Well, that was an exaggeration, but you couldn’t help but fall for his Niall Horan-esque looks and his sweet nature made you instantly hit it off. Not to mention, Phasma telling her good things about the guy as if she was trying to set them up. Which drove Matt mad, you were with him! Well, technically not, but still. Everyone knew there was something between them.

“Matt!” You approached him. “I’m sorry I’m so late, I saw Roger helping these people and I just had to tell him how nice that was.” You gushed and a deep red blush covered Rogers features. Matt resisted rolling his eyes. “I’m sorry mate, I wouldn’t have kept her long if I would’ve known you had a date.” Roger apologized. Matt pressed a hand on your lower back and thanked him as he took you away from the boy. While keeping up, you turned to wave Roger a goodbye. “What was that?” You turned to Matt. A scowl had permanently set on his face as the pair continued to walk. “Nothing.” He mumbled. You stopped in your tracks. “It’s something if you’re mad at me.” “I’m not mad at you!” Matt’s tone came off harsher than he would’ve liked and it made him angrier. “I’m not mad, I-I just wanted us to have a nice lunch…together.” Matt sighed, with pink ears peeking out of his blond locks. A smile settled on your lips, he was jealous, but you wouldn’t tease him about it. “Alright, let’s go.” You held your hand out so he could lead the way. A boyish grin covered his features as he grabbed it, leading you to lunch.

Y/N’s giggling could be heard throughout the crowded restaurant. Matt tried, but failed, to keep his infatuated smiling at bay; you were just funny and adorable and everything you did made him smile. With his arms crossed on the table and him taking in everything that made you, he wondered how someone such as yourself would be interested in him. You were beautiful, stylish, talented, funny, smart, witty, caring; not that he wasn’t smart or caring, but you were the whole package and he didn’t understand how someone as weird-looking and awkward could get you. “There you are!” The two turned to see Phasma in oversized bamboo sunglasses. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Phasma slid into the booth next to Y/N completely ignoring Matt. “Hello Phasma,” He was ignored as Phasma complimented your outfit. “Anyways, I just saw Roger.” The mention of his name made Matt want to punch the wall beside him. “And he wants to ask you out on a date!” Phasma squealed as your lips parted slightly. Matt clumsily knocked down the utensils on the tables. The girls looked at him before talking when he went to retrieve the items under the table. “Phasma, no what about Matt?” You whispered. Matt froze under the table. “What about him Y/N? I already told Roger that you two were nothing, don’t worry. I told him you’re free on Thursdays.” No words left your lips and Phasma took that as a yes. She hugged you tightly. “It’s been like almost two years since you went out, I’M SO EXCITED!” You rolled your eyes at her. Matt finally sat up to see you laughing. He would not lose you to Roger.

* * *

Matt watched Nassar hit the punching bag behind the mask. Though he was there, his mind was on you. It was five days before your date and he felt that he had to do something. “You’re distracted, what’s wrong?” Matt asked him. A staticky sigh left his helmet Nassar’s helmet. “It seems no matter how much we stop the crime, it increases. Plus, I’m still feel defeated on how I lost that guy the other day.” Nassar spoke honestly; there were just too many men that night and one got away. Silence filled the hot, sweat-thickened room before a question was asked. “Is it possible to add another person? There would be more eyes on the community as well as back-up in case one of us needs it.” Nassar spoke clearly, ready to provide more facts for convincing. Matt pondered over this, Nassar watched as his fellow vigilante’s helmet tilted. “Of, course Nassar.” The mechanical voice spoke making Nassar believe that there was more. “Do you have someone in mind?” He asked. “Yes…actually, I do.” Matt moved to a secluded part of the house to prepare for his new Knight.

Roger busied himself with wiping down the table at the hotel-restaurant he bus-boyed at for extra cash. The flickered as he tried to finish the last three tables, but soon all the lights went off. He stood frozen in the dark. “Hello?” His Irish accent grew thick with fear. “Michael? Jorge?” He called out for some of the other workers at the hotel restaurant. The lights flickered on to reveal a tall, dark, helmeted figure standing before him. “Roger O’Malley,” The loud voice makes Roger quiver and he is unable to speak, so he nodded. “Do you know who I am?” He asked and Roger shook his head no. “Well, you should. Now follow me.” The figure turned around taking quick steps, making Roger take long strides just to catch up with the mysterious figure. With wide eyes, Roger exited twisting the dish rag as he took in a larger helmeted figure standing by a black SUV. “Get in.” Roger didn’t need to be told twice. He was blindfolded the whole journey and was helped out of the truck and into a house. Hopefully, not to be killed. When it was removed he saw the first man in front of him and the larger one behind. “You might not know who I am, but you will. I am Kylo Ren and this is Nassar Ren, my fellow Knight.” Kylo said. “Yo-you’re the Knights of the Night.” Roger stuttered. “We’ve seen you’re contribution and being a good samaritan at your school and we think you will be a good fit,” Kylo said and Roger smiled. “Really Mr. Ren?” He asked in his accent. Kylo nodded. “I promise I won’t let you down. I’ll continue to help the fight.” Roger laid his right hand over his heart.

* * *

Roger received the name Olcan Ren. He was the smallest of the trio, which means he had to work twice as hard to keep up. And Matt had no problem with pushing him to the brink. It only frustrated him that he kept his positive outlook. And it didn’t help that his jealousy was fueling this. Matt could admit to a handful of times, messaging Roger when he was talking to you. He felt bad for doing this to you, but Matt really liked you and he didn’t want to mess up anything with you. So, excuse him for taking it slow. And as Thursday approached, Olcan was being scheduled for longer and enduring practices, if he wasn’t shadowing Kylo or Nassar. Matt walked across the lawn where Hux told him to meet him. Growing closer, he saw Phasma and Hux, right beside them was Y/N and Roger. Matt clenched his fist as he continued his steps. The sight of your fingers grazing Roger’s stubble had his chest tightening. “Hey, Matt!” Phasma said, causing you to snap your head to Matt. For a second, your eyes locked before he was returning them to Phasma. “Hey, are you guys ready to go to the movies?” He tried his best to hide his apparent anger. “Yeah, Roger would you like to join us?” Hux asked and Matt was 95% sure he would smother him in his sleep tonight. “Oi, I wish. But, I’m pulling extra shifts to take this one here on a nice date.” Roger pressed a kiss to your cheek as you bit back a smile. “Don’t overwork yourself and get some sleep.” You replied. Rolling his eyes, Matt looked the other way as Phasma began to coo.

The ride to the movie theater was awkward, standing online for snacks was awkward, and finding seats was awkward. Basically, anything between you and Matt was awkward. The only seats available for four people had two seats in one row and two seats behind. Of course, Hux being the devil he is, decided to sit next to Phasma. Leaving Matt to now try not to sit too close to her. Matt held the popcorn awkwardly in his hand. “Um…do you want some?” He turned to you. You shook your head no and continued to drink your Slurpee. The two of you stayed silent as the movie trivia played. “So…are you looking forward to your date?” He asked awkwardly. (Y/e/c) blinked a few times at him, surprised that he actually wanted to know. “Yes…no, well it’s been so long since my last date. But, Roger seems really nice and he’s making a big deal. It’s really sweet.” You said shortly, feeling uncomfortable. Matt just hummed and turned to face the screen. A few minutes had passed and you felt bad about going on this date with Roger when you like Matt. “Ok, look I hope this doesn’t mess up our friendship.” You turned to Matt. “I really do like you Matt and I’m sorry, but you know,” You began to shake your head as the lights began to dim in the theater. Things were getting too personal. “There are just some things you don’t understand.” You rambled off rather quickly leaving the boy speechless and confused. He chose not to press into the matter as the trailers began and like you, turn to face the screen.

* * *

Thursday came around and it was the worse. It was raining, it was his full schedule of classes, including an introduction to women’s psychology, where all he could think about was you. You had mixed feelings about the date, but you didn’t say no. Yet, you looked forward to it. Then you apologized and told him he wouldn’t understand; what did all of this mean? Honestly, it was quite confusing. Matt turned his head outside where the rain poured down the windows. Letting out a sigh, he slid his phone on his desk to look at your Instagram that he stalked. Cringing, as he thought about how creepy he was being. He saw that you had recently posted a slide of photos. Your nails were red and long and when he swiped the next picture was a goofy picture of you fresh out of the salon as the sun-haloed your head. A warm feeling spread in his chest until he saw Roger’s comment: All this for me. 

He gritted his teeth; no it wasn’t for him, she is her on woman and does she want because she wants no because of a man. Rolling his eyes, he locked his phone and decided to focus on the Suffragettes instead of Y/N. But, it was easier said than done. After some time, Matt came up with the perfect plan that would guarantee an unsuccessful date. Quickly, he sent a message to the other Knights for training. He knew they couldn’t say no to that. It was closely hitting the hour as Roger was ordered to do another set. A sigh filtered through his mask as he continued to swing and duck. Lazily, he swung stumbling to his left. Good, he was getting tired. “Anymore, Master Ren?” Roger asked. Matt hummed through the mask, he quite liked being called Master. “Indeed.” He needed. “And one more thing.” Roger was presented with his own mask and watch. “The watch must be worn at all time and the mask will be worn during training, understood, Olcan?” The Irish boy nodded, blue gleaming with fatigue and happiness. “Dismissed.

* * *

You looked over your shoulder for the millionth time, red nails strummed the bar top. Your phone vibrated, it was Phasma. “Did he come yet?” She asked. A pout fell on your painted lips. “No,” The line was silent on Phasma’s end. It was almost two hours you’ve been sitting at the bar alone and had been hit on by every old rich white dude in here shaking your head, you paid the tab and got your bag. “I’m just going to go home if he shows that I hope he’ll be waiting twice as long for my ass.” You ended the call with Phasma and walked outside to see if there were any cabs around. And of course, there wasn’t. Uber wasn’t any better, the closest one was twenty minutes away. “Shit,” She whispered. Sucking up her pride she pulled her little blazer closer to her and made a trek to the nearest bus stop. The wind ran up her bare legs as it howled, that being the only sound beside her red high heels clicking along the pavement. She began to speed up once fewer and fewer people were on the block. Before she knew it, it was just her and the night. And, unknown to her, the Knight. “Hello,” The synthesized voice caused Y/N to jump, eyes widening at the sight in front of her. It was THE Kylo Ren, the mysterious figure who had been saving people. Worried (y/e/c) eyes scanned her surroundings. “A-Am I in danger?” You gulped. “No, don’t be afraid.” The mask spoke truthfully. “T-Then why are you here? You only rescue people in d-danger.” The mask tilted his head. “That is true, but it is dangerous to walk alone at such a time.” What he said was true, but you’ve done it many times before.

So caught up in your thoughts, you didn’t even realize he was talking to you. “You know who I am, but who are you?” He asked. “I’m Y-Y/N,” You held your hand. Gently, his leather hand took yours and pressed it to his helmet. “O-Oh,” He said as you giggled. Matt thought he could hide his awkwardness behind the mysterious, confident, menacing Kylo Ren, but clearly…it wasn’t happening. He still held a firm grip on her hand as they just stared at each other. “Oh…well, thanks. I have to catch a bus.” You removed your hand shyly. “W-Wait, I’m here to take you home.” The mechanical voice rang out. “That’s very sweet of you Kylo Ren, but I’m pretty sure there are people that are more deserving of your time. Plus, I’m a big girl, I’ve stayed out late before.” You smiled and began to walk. Matt didn’t like that answer and slowly rode beside you. “I’m not saying you aren’t-” “Well before you continue, you’re a stranger. Yes, a crime-fighting stranger, but for all, I know you could be a fake. And I’ve already talked too much.” Y/N sucked her teeth and walked a little faster to the bus stop. A small smile fell on his lips at her words. Though this meant turning him down, he couldn’t help but be happy.

“Ok, how about I wait with you and follow to make sure you make it home?” He said. You were just about to say no when you saw the bright lights from the bus. “Okay,” You nodded. Of course, you didn’t believe him; but as you got on the bus, you saw him, almost like a shadow, pull beside the bus. And he had actually followed! If some weirdo in a mask was following you should’ve been scared but you couldn’t help but smile at every stop. It was the little-gloved waves or tilt of the mask that just made you laugh. So much, that you almost missed your stop when you looked out and didn’t see him. Walking off the bus, it drove off revealing to you, the dark knight. A suppressed smile fell on your lips as he strode up to you. “Well,” You rocked back and forth on your red heels. The mask tilted to look behind you. “I’m sorry you can’t go any further.” He nodded. “Thank you.” You smiled before going to the main campus. The next day, Matt rushed through the crowd to find his friends sitting on the large stairs in the main hall. He could make out Hux, then Phasma, and finally you, with an empty space next to you. She turned and smiled with the same glow from your date and your waves now up in a bun with your pale pink Champion sweatshirt. A blush hit his cheeks as he thought about how beautiful you looked last night. “Hey!” He greeted everyone. “Hey!” They said in unison. Matt plopped down next to you and just stared. “What?” You chuckled. He shook his head. “Nothing; how was your date?” You shrugged. “Roger stood me up.” Matt faked a surprised face. Of course, he was the reason for it. “I’m so sorry Y/N.” You shook your head. “No, it’s ok he was really overexerting himself. It was a much-needed rest.” You said honestly. Matt gulped, not knowing how his next phrase would expose him or night. “Well, I hope other than that, you had a good night.” Her full lips twisted to the side before nodding. “Yeah,” She smiled. “I had a nice ride home and I met someone too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter to follow, Monday the latest.


	8. Vol. #8- Invitation Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My timelines don't match irl, but tbh Summer is over and Halloween is legit next week so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don't mean to be a pest, I know this is story is very different but it would be much appreciated if I could get some feedback to continue with this story or not before I start school, just to know which stories to invest in. Please don't ignore even if it's just kudos, thumbs up, or one word. It would be much appreciated.

The leaves crunched beneath the Doc Martens owned by Y/N and Matt. Matt turned to give her a soft smile, which was gifted with a joyful laugh. Over the past few weeks, the pair were growing closer; dare to say even dating. Of course, nothing was stated that this was true nor sealed with a kiss. But, it was their actions that made it all too clear. Matt was always meeting up with you, getting you food and drinks; and you were always making him happy, showing him new things and places, and just being super cute, the both of them. The cafe’s bell rung out as Matt held the door open for her. Sliding into the booth, Matt sat across from her and watched her remove her scarf. (Y/e/c) eyes sparkled at him. “Your nose is red.” Y/N smiled at him. “URGH!” He let out loudly and dramatically dropped his head down. He heard the giggle escape your lips before hands threaded to his blond locks. His chocolate eyes peered over his gold rims as he sniffled. A pout fell on her glossed lips. Matt had a little cold and hadn’t really been able to hang out. Also, it could be because he didn’t wear the appropriate clothing as Kylo Ren. But, he couldn’t help it. You were a very outgoing girl and he had to ensure your safety even if you didn’t want it.

Midway through their meal, Matt noticed the shrug of her shoulders. “Why are you nervous?” He asked as her fork hit the plate. “Am not!” She chuckled. Two fingers pressed against tense shoulders, they fell down and Matt’s eyes crinkled as he saw your embarrassed face. “You know you can tell me anything.” He said holding your stare. You sat on your hands, focusing on keeping your shoulders still. “Are your parents coming back for Thanksgiving?” She asked. Matt shook his head no; “My dad is going to be in Panama with my Uncles, to celebrate their independence day; and my mom will probably be at some summit on the other side of the world.” He said unbothered and that bothered you. “Would you like to, possibly, come to Thanksgiving with my family?” Matt was taken aback. This was a big step in your relationship that wasn’t a relationship. “Yo-you don’t have to do that Y/N.” His fingers ran through his hair. “No Matt, I want you to come.” Your smile was so pressuring he didn’t want to disappoint you, but he didn’t want to feel like a burden and the Knights. “Y/N, I-I, I’m sorry I can’t impose like that.” He stammered. “You won’t!” Your hands wrapped around his larger one. “My parents always tell me I should invite more friends over and I can’t invite Phasma over because of Finn. And Rey is not allowed, that’s another story for another time; I hope this doesn’t seem like the process of elimination because I really want you there with me.” Biting your lip, your eyes were focused on him. “I’ll try and make it.” He fixed his glasses and that answer seemed to satisfy you. He knew Nassar had a family and would want to go away even if he didn’t say anything; Olcan was getting better, but he couldn’t leave him alone. So maybe, it was time to recruit more Knights.

* * *

 

In less than 24 hours that the Knights of Ren had posted about “Looking for the next Knight”, it became America’s Next Crime Fighter. From videos, pictures, resumes, fanfictions, and essays pertaining to why they should be the next Knight. It was absolutely ridiculous! Matt knew he should entrust the help of his others but to be perfectly honest they were strangers with good intentions, but he felt more comfortable choosing because he was the one who initiated this. Not to mention the one candidate who caught him by surprise. The position was chosen: A young jokester from the South, who Matt had seen plenty of times. He was a nice kid that was misunderstood; on scholarship, an orphan with a good heart who was, sadly, still teased for his southern twang and dreary clothes. But that never seemed to break his merry spirits, although sometimes his anger would get the best of him. Matt understood this and was quick to take him under his wing, fitting very well into the Knights and gaining the name Lorcan Ren.  Things were looking pretty well, Matt had definitely RSVP’d to the family dinner at 

He had agreed to come to Thanksgiving, that had Y/N just bursting at the seams. It might’ve been fall, but your smile made each day warmer, or that could’ve been global warming. And seeing your smile just made him happy, the happiest he has ever been in probably like ever! But there was still little problem that followed him. As Kylo, there was this one pest that continued to bother the Knights even after the fact they’ve been denied an invitation to the knights. It was late and the bass could be felt all around Phasma; it was hot, people were sticking to each other and she had to pee. Stumbling in her 5-inch heels, she made her way to the ladies room only to see a line. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the back exit. She propped the door open to gain access from the empty alleyway, or so she thought. “Aye, pretty girl!” A voice made Phasma jumped. She sucked her teeth as she felt the warm liquid slide down her knee. Turning, two slightly shorter guys began to approach her with a sinister smile. “Why are you out here alone?” One of the guys asked. Her face twisted up: “What?” The two boys laughed and began saying something in a different language. Rolling her eyes she started to make her way back to the club before one of them grabbed her. She brushed him off, just to have the two them grab her. With ice cold blue eyes, she stared at them.

Kylo drove down the dark alleyway to see two men attacking a woman. He hopped off the bike and snuck behind one of the men, twisting his arm and shoving him on the wall. “What type of man are you?” The vocoder vibrated against the man’s ear. “No, no, no,” The man pleaded. “You got the wron-AHH!” He yelled as he was thrown to the ground. He turned to see the other man in a headlock. “No we called you, we need help she’s trying to kill us!” He squealed as the blonde held him tighter. “He made me pee myself!” Her words slurred a little. Though the mask, Matt watched as Phasma completely destroyed the other guy. Phasma let the unconscious man fall to the ground as her chest heaved. The masked man just stared at the woman. “Now are you going to let me be a Knight?” She asked. “N-No, I cannot.” Matt couldn’t put Phasma in harm, not just because of Phasma, but he could only imagine what Hux would do to him if he found out that he was putting her in danger. “Is this because I’m a fucking girl?” Her accent was thick. “Because if so that’s complete bullshit! Before you came, I was taking them both down, with fucking heels that hurt like a cunt!” Phasma continued her rant and he knew there was no winning with that. “Fine.” Phasma almost missed the approval due to the static of the mask. Her red drunk face lit up: “Really?” She began to make her way to hug the Knight, who was taken aback. Phasma wasn’t a hugger and honestly, this was probably the first time she was hugging him. “You won’t be a Knight, but I have something for you.”

* * *

 

The Captain; that’s what he called Phasma. Gave her a silver helmet to find her at any given moment. She was quite aggressive, so he let her run practice along with Nassar. They instantly clicked maybe because they both came from military families and knew how everything ran. Matt thought it would be great to send her out to the women who contacted them; he thought she would kill him for typecasting her but she enjoyed being a “feminist hero” while not dressing like Wonder Woman, yet still being shiny. A laugh rumbled through Matt’s chest as he thought about it as he waited outside the door to your family’s home. The door opened to show two identical boys looking at him; Matt blinked behind his glasses not knowing what to say. “Uh...Hi, I’m Matt, I’m a,” He cleared his throat. “Y/N’s friend.” The boys face lit up. “Ohhhh! Okay, come in, man.” They pulled him in. The scent of food filled his nostrils and music mixed with the voices of children hit his ears. It was just an environment that he had never been in. He was the only child in his entire family; the only companion he ever had was a brown Tibetan Mastiff named Chewbacca, but even that gift for him chose to side with his father. Matt walked into the room, feeling all out of place in the warm-hearted house. “Hey, man!” The familiar voice pulled him out of his daze. He turned to see Finn and four other guys approach him. “This is Matt.” Finn nodded towards him and the three behind him expression changed quickly. Before he could actually read all of them, his name was being called. “MATT!” Your cheery voice alerted them all as you descended the stairs.

He couldn’t help but admire how beautiful you looked. You always looked beautiful, but he guessed being in a comfortable environment. He thought it was his mind making you move in slow motion, but he didn’t see you helping two little babies down the stairs. “Say hi to Matt!” You told the two toddlers, who opted to wave shyly and run away. “Hi Matt,” Y/N smiled up at him and the blush quickly took over his face. She then turned to the boys and gave them evil eyes. “You guys better have been nice to him.” To his surprise, they cowered back in fear. His lips tugged up but he did his best to keep it under wraps. “Um, I-I brought something.” He raised the black bag. “Oh okay, let’s take it to the kitchen.” Matt followed behind you like a lost puppy as he got some looks from your family members. “Mom, Dad, this is Matt,” He turned to see your parents and you were the perfect mix. “Another wh-,” Your dad whispered gaining a smack from your mom. “It’s lovely to have you, Matt. Is it short for Matthew?” Matt shook his head. “Matthias,” Matt nodded. “Aw, that’s nice and different.” Her mother smiled. “You brought something?” Y/N nudged him and he handed over the black bag. Your father was quick to take it and reveal the brown liquid. A nice smirk fell on his lips as he peered at the large bottle of Jack Daniels. His neck was red hoping your father wouldn’t be offended; this was the drink his Uncle Lando brought over all the time. “Good job, boy.” Your father chuckled calling over your Uncles and cousins over for a drink. A wave of relief hit him until you wrapped your fingers around his hand and introduced him to everyone. 

Matt doesn’t know how he found himself surrounded by your brothers, cousins, and Finn. But there he was with a drink in hand listening to west coast rap. “Man, he goes to Berkeley and now he swears he from Cali.” One of your cousin jokes. Matt wasn’t really paying attention. He was too busy looking at all the pictures of you and your family, and pictures that stretched back generations. He took in how your cousins and brothers were all unique but got along so well. He also notices that you were practically the middle grandchild; all the boys were older than you, Finn is just three years older than you and then everyone younger than you were all girls, the oldest being 11. His brown eyes couldn’t help but follow you around as you interacted with your family and he couldn’t stop his heart from beating faster. “Ay man,” Your brother nudged him out of his daze. “Come to the store with us.” It was more of a command than a question. Matt nodded getting up and following all the boys out the side door. “Hey!” They all froze from the sound of your voice. Even though you were the princess of your family and it was their job to protect you, he could tell they were very much scared of you. “Where are you going?” “To the store.” Her cousin quipped. But, her (y/e/c) eyes were on Matt. “Where are you going?” She inquired. “Um...I wa-was going to the stor-” He stammered before Finn slung an arm around him. “Relax Y/N, we’ll bring your boyfriend back in one piece.” He teased, leaving you quite embarrassed.

Everytime a door opened, Y/N’s eyes would wander over, until eventually, the hoard of boys shuffled in. Matt followed behind them, but even with the glasses shielding his eyes, she could make out the glossy, pink orbs that matched his blush. He soon shuffled to the couch to sit next to you. “I didn’t know what going to the store meant.” He laughed into your shoulder, which gained a couple of laughs. “Well, now you know.” You told him. “Are we going to eat soon, I’m hungry.” He whispered. “Lucky for you, we had to wait for you guys to get back.” You rolled your eyes playfully. “Are you mad at me?” He asked and you shook your head no. A dopey smile fell on his lips. “You’re so sweet!” You chuckled and pulled him up from the couch. “Come on, let’s say grace.” Y/N made sure to be far from the other boys so they would be caught joking while Grandma said grace. Technically, Matt and she weren’t together, but she wanted him to make a good impression because hopefully, one day, she would or he would gain the confidence to actually define what their relationship was. Dinner was great, he surprisingly held his own and your Aunts liked that he had a large appetite, your big cousins and brothers strangely enjoyed him too, your little cousins thought he was nice because he played with them, your Uncles and Dad liked him because he knew how to play spades (thanks to Uncle Lando!), and your mom just thought: “He’s the one!” You really DID NOT want to hear that, because you really didn’t want to admit to anyone, even yourself that you felt something really strong for him. But, you would try to keep your mother’s intuition in the back of her head.

Matt stood outside checking the status of the Knights and the General, he chuckled at the name. So far everything was good and there was no messages. The door slid open causing him to turn around and see you. “Hi,” You whispered. “Hi,” He smiled. You walked over to him on the deck. “Did you have a good time?” Y/N asked. “Good? Y/N this was the best Thanksgiving I ever had.” He did the boyish smile that made your heart flutter and you were giddy. “I’m glad it was Matthias.” You cooed. “Hey, my mom was very religious when she was pregnant with me!” He raised his hands up. You laughed: “No, no, I like it it’s cute and different, not basic like Matthew.” You smiled up at him. Silence filled the space between them as the voice of Whitney Houston faintly played in the background. “I’m really glad you invited me.” Matt smiled. “Anytime,” You looked down quickly so he couldn’t see your blushing smile. Matt turned to see your family so entertained in whatever was going in the living room and he realized this is the first time the pair was alone. He placed his right hand on your waist, causing you to jump. “Um...sor- do you want to dance?” A blush was spreading from the tip of his nose to the back of his neck. “Yes,” You whispered at placed your hand in his and began to sway. Your mother was telling off your father about something when she stopped: “Look!” She pointed at the two kids dancing alone at the deck. “Uh-uh.” Your father shook his head and your mother hit him, before smiling at the sight of her happy daughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don't mean to be a pest, I know this is story is very different but it would be much appreciated if I could get some feedback to continue with this story or not before I start school, just to know which stories to invest in. Please don't ignore even if it's just kudos, thumbs up, or one word. It would be much appreciated.


	9. Vol. #9-Caught in the Act

The Knights popularity was boosting. They were almost always the topic of conversation on campus. Especially in UFO’s ‘Sightings’, the college’s newspaper whose following had gone up tremendously because of pictures of the Knights in action. It was beginning to piss Matt off. “Dude, what is happening at UFO?!” Finn asked Matt. “You guys keep getting more superheroes.” Since Thanksgiving, Finn, and Matt had become cordial, much to your liking and Poe’s disliking. Matt just shrugged “I don’t know, I haven’t come across any of them.” “Y/N has,” Phasma teased pinching your leg. You swatted your friend, who promised she wouldn’t say anything. Everyone let out surprising sounds. “Ohhhh, once Uncle Y/F/N finds out, he’s going to pull you out of that school fast!” Finn teased his Godsister, who in return threw a fry at him. “Y/N, what have you been doing to get noticed by this dark Knight?” Rey asked leaning forward. “It’s nothing, he just pops up when I’m hanging out and,” She brushed off. Poe took a sip of his drink looking at Matt, “Well, I’ll be there soon and I’ll look out for you.” Matt looked at Poe to find his eyes steady on him. “Thanks, Poe, but I think I’m fine.” Y/N replied. “Yeah, she’s not in any danger. Mr. Kylo Ren just has a little crush on our Y/N.” Phasma pinched your cheeks. You were again, swatting her hands from you. “And next thing you know, he’d be joining us here,” Hux said sarcastically, which gained a laugh from everyone except Matt and Poe. When you guys were leaving, you pulled Matt aside. “Hey, I… umm, I don’t want this to be weird or anything, because I’ve been talking to Kylo Ren. NOT LIKE THAT, but he just makes sure I get back to the dorm safe. Phasma is just making it a bigger deal than it is.” Matt was very surprised that you wanted to keep that acquaintance secretive, but even more, by telling him this. “I just, I just wanted to let you know. Are you, are you mad at me?” Y/N asked. “No, I’m not mad.” Why would he be mad? It was just him after all. “Why should I be? It’s not like we are together, you can talk to whoever you want.” A defeated ‘Oh’ left your lips before there was another silence. “Alright, well.” Y/N nodded and jogged back to Finn and Rey.

* * *

 

Ever since Phasma got this weird night job, you barely got to hang out with her. She told you she couldn’t speak about it but promised it wouldn’t interfere with school and wasn’t prostitution, which made it a little better.  “I can’t believe Matt said that!” Phasma exclaimed as you picked at your food. “Urgh, he doesn’t know how lucky he is to have someone like you interested in him.” She spat as you shook your head and dropped your fork. “Don’t say that.” You replied. “I just thought...I thought he liked me, the way I liked him.” You folded your arms. Phasma really did feel terrible and honestly, she was thinking the same thing. “Babe, I honestly thought he did too. You guys practically act like a couple, I’m surprised he never stepped up to the plate by now.” Phasma sighed. A hand was placed over Y/N’s shoulder, “You know Matt is a little awkward. Maybe he just needs a little push; when you were talking to Roger he seemed to get upset.” Phasma told you. “Yeah, but I don’t want to bring other people into this. It just seems so wrong.” You shook your head. Phasma opened her mouth, only to feel the vibration from her Apple Watch, Her blues cast down before looking back at you.  “Listen, I have to go.” Phasma began to pack up leaving you at the mall a quarter to 11 confused. Y/N rolled her eyes and zipped her Juicy Couture sweater and threw out her food. “I’ll walk yo-” Y/N turned to see her friend disappear. Just then the announcement was made that the mall was closing.

Briskly, Y/N made her way to the bus stop hoping to catch the last bus to campus. The lights of the large bus flashed as the last few people began to get on. She started to run when the last person stepped on. “WAIT! HOLD THE BUS!” She yelled out. She tried to run faster, but to no avail, the bus began to speed away. “No, no, no, no, no!” You whined in the palm of your hands. “Need a ride?” Y/N jumped, eyes widening as you looked up to see Kylo Ren on his bike where the bus was. “Look...thanks, yes I do. But, I’ll find a way.” Y/N replied. Kylo looked around the empty parking lot. “With who? That was the last bus and who knows how long a cab will take.” He huffed. Behind the mask, Matt’s brown eyes observed you in your cute sweats, ponytail, and nervous look on your adorable face. In defeat, you groaned and walked over to him. “Fine, but I’m not getting on that thing. How do you always find me, anyway?” Y/N asked. But, the man just shrugged and kicked his foot to the other side of the bike. Kylo rode slowly by the girl as they trailed along the now abandoned bus route. He could tell there was something off, by the way her shoulders were tensed up and how quiet she was. Y/N wasn’t this quiet, even if it was just to give snarky comments. “Is something bothering you?” He asked and you looked at him.  “Nothing, nothing.” You shook your head. But, his helmet wouldn’t stop staring at you. “Fine,” You rolled your eyes and gave in. “I’m really thankful for this that you do, even though I don’t know why you do it.” Y/N paused to see if he would give a reason but he didn’t. “It’s really silly, I’m just being a silly girl.” You crossed your arms. The motorcycle stopped causing her as well. “You can tell me anything.” He said. “Look, don’t take this the wrong way. You’re really cool, like crime-fighting, cool, personal driver.” Y/N jokes. “But, I don’t really feel comfortable talking about it.”

A breeze ran through your body and had you shivering, as soon as it stopped you felt something heavy fall on your shoulders. Looking behind you, finding yourself nose to helmet with this man. Goosebumps began to cover your skin as you felt the heat rise within you. “Thank you,” Your voice was barely above of a whisper. “You’re welcome,” His sleek black helmet exuded nothing but calm, but inside Matt was trying to stay calm because the look you just gave him would have him blowing his cover. She did a double take, this time with furrowed brows. “I know that smell.”  Y/N said and Matt internally cursed himself. He was never this close to you, but this could be the moment he dreaded. The clearing of his throat sounded weird through the vocoder as he awkwardly made his way back to his bike to continue their journey.  You had finally arrived at the campus after a surprisingly short journey. “Thanks, again.” She smiled. “I’m your personal uber.” He shrugged and you couldn’t help but chuckle. Shrugging off the jacket, you dropped in his arm. “You know...you’d look more badass with a leather jacket.” Y/N told him honestly. He pondered over the suggestion and definitely would look into it. “Well...goodbye.” Her hands pressed against her shoulder to help her press a kiss to the side of his helmet.  He stood in shock, watching her leave as so many thoughts ran through his mind. When you left, he heard some rustling in the leaves. He turned to see if it was just an animal, but he could make out the reflective glare from a camera lens. He knew what was happening, someone was taking his picture and they for sure probably got you in it. Matt didn’t really care for the pictures but know your well-being could be compromised. Matt knew what he had to do.

* * *

 

The next morning, he walked into the office of ‘Sightings’ applying for the new position of a photographer. He sat across from the editor, Tomo Aki, who shared a similar disposition as Hux with showing no emotion. Which is what he was doing now as he looked at the portfolio that Matt had whipped out of his ass on such short notice. Tomo seemed passive, but the shift in his dark eyes confirmed that he had fallen into Matt’s trap. “Where did you get this?” Tomo turned the photo revealing a picture of the Knights. “I was running and I caught them, so I.” Matt shrugged. “So this was just shot with your phone?” Tomo asked and he nodded. Tomo stood and made his way in front of him. “Do you think you can bring me more?” He asked and Matt nodded. “Then you got yourself a deal.” They shook hands to seal it. After, Matt practically ran to the fountain to meet you between your classes. As he grew closer, a smile spread on his face as he saw you lost in whatever you were reading. “Hey!” He said and you shut your book. “Hey!” You smiled standing up to hug him. When you parted, you gave him a quizzical look. “T-There’s something different.” She said and Matt did his best to not say it was due to the new cologne he was trying to differentiate himself from his vigilante alter-ego. “Sorry, I’m late. I just had a meeting with the ‘Sightings’, I’m a photographer now.” He successfully changed the question. Your jaw dropped in excitement, “Matt, congratulations!” She engulfed him in a tight hug, but a pout fell on her lips. “Now, I have nobody to hang out with. Everyone either has a job or a club.” “Join the debate team. You know Hux would love it.” Matt told her. “Yeah, but it won’t be fair I missed tryouts.” She shook her head. “Well, I’ll always be here for you. I need a test subject.” Matt took a picture of her on his camera. She rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s get something to eat.”

* * *

 

One day, you accompanied Matt to the ‘Sightings’ office to drop something off. You barely even stopped before someone was reeling themselves at you. “Hi, I’m Tomo Aki of ‘Sightings’.” He extended his hand and you shook it. “I’m Y/N L/N” You smiled. Matt looked between the pair as a conversation started. Of course, he couldn’t take you anywhere without some guy trying to talk to you. “Oh Matt, you can just leave it in my office.” Tomo pointed without taking his eyes off of Y/N. Letting out a deep breath, he did as followed. Rounding the desk, Matt made out the faint sketchings of what looked like a superhero. Carefully, he slipped it from its previous position to see that it was indeed a hand-drawn comic, with a superhero named Yukio, who happened to be the apprentice to none other than Kylo Ren. A smile slipped on his lips; never did he ever think that someone would look up to him, or his alter ego he should say. He slipped the paper back right as Tomo opened the door. “Do you...do you know that your friend,” Tomo pointed to where you were waiting. “Is Kylo Ren’s girlfriend?” Matt’s eyes widened. “W-What?” Tomo quickly made his way over to the computer bringing up pictures of the two of them together and recently when Y/N kissed him. “I-I didn’t know this.” Matt pushed his glasses up. Tomo smiled widely; the first time he’d physically shown emotion. “This is great! You have to get her to talk!” Tomo basically commanded Matt as he pushed him out of the office. “O-Ok.” Matt nodded. But...he had other plans.

Tomo walked into his office late one night, to work on some articles. Gasping, he dropped his black coffee as his eyes widened to saucers at the man in front of him. “Ky-Ky-Kylo Ren!” He kneeled out as his hero stood in front of him. The helmet nodded for him to stop, it made him feel uncomfortable. “You are the one who has been taking pictures of my Knights and me?” Kylo asked and Tomo nodded. “Yes, I’m sor-’’ He raised a gloved hand. “No need to apologize, we are flattered.” As soon as the Knight spoke these words, Tomo smiled. “However, the other night I believe you caught a picture that doesn’t mean what you think.” The mechanical voice rung out. “Yo-you mean of your girlfriend?” Tomo asked. “Yes,” He said too quickly. “I mean no, she isn’t my girlfriend. But, I fear for her safety if these pictures should be exposed.” Tomo didn’t even think of that, he just thought about getting a lot of reviews. “I’ll tell you what,” Kylo approached the man. “If you drop this story, I’ll let you be a Knight.” Tomo’s face lit up with excitement as he agreed to the deal without a second thought. But, his face soon dropped. “I-I don’t know how to fight.” Tomo sighed. “It’s ok, I will teach you.” And thus a new Knight was born named Yukio. Although his fighting skills weren’t up to par as the others, his agility helped him learn quickly and trick his opponents. Everyone was starting to notice the Knights of Ren and the General who were growing in number and popularity, even from an unlikely source. Matt was hanging out with Phasma, Hux, and you at a bar, the bartender delivered more drinks that Phasma had ordered. Phasma went to hand over the cash. “No need it was already paid for.” The bartender waved and handed out the drinks. Everyone was so excited about the free drinks, even Matt until he caught the blue scribble on his napkin. Getting a better look, he saw it was an actual card rather than a napkin and it read: ‘One man can only do so much. I can help you.’ He turns the card to further inspect it. There was no signature or any marking where it could be from; his brown eyes looked around the bar. So where did it come from?


	10. Vol. #10- Double-Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Matt needs a little push with Reader. Figuratively and literally.

Big Mike was throwing his famous themed winter party and of course, you all were invited as he found to enjoy the reunion of his famous crew and their two new additions. It was luau-party themed which was pretty funny since the cold winter air was slowly beginning to arrive in the town. The kiddie pools spread throughout the area and a hot tub outside in the insulated connecting tent and all the luau-themed decorations thrown around had every sober and drunk feeling the sun. Matt had arrived later, due to him working as Kylo Ren as he gave Phasma the night off to help set up with the others for the party. Brown eyes scanned as Big Mike’s did resonate to a great getaway in winter. He even provided lockers to stash the winter away before being transported to summer. He maneuvered through the crowd trying to just make out anyone he knew and just his luck, he saw Rey. “Hey, Rey!” He did his best to sound enthusiastic about seeing her, but the feeling was mutual. She rolled her eyes before plastering a wide smile. “Matt, I didn’t think you were coming!” She exclaimed. He took in a deep breath. “No, I was coming, I just had something before this,” Matt explained. “Ok, well,” She said before turning with her frozen drink. “Where’s everybody?” She growled before turning back. “Yes, they’re everywhere!” Clearly, she didn’t want to be bothered by him so he just went to the bar and ordered a beer. Taking a sip of the frothy substance he looked around until his eyes found you; (y/h/c) wild curls were pulled back to illuminate your profile by an orange hibiscus as you sipped your drink. Matt didn’t even have time to get a good look at your beauty before he saw two identical beings all in your face.

“Hey, blondie!” The loud voice of Big Mike caused Matt to jump. “Your crew is over there!” He pointed to see Hux, Phasma, Rose, Rey, Finn, and Poe sitting at a colorful table. “Hey, guys!” Matt said. Everyone was sending him a big greeting, except the usual: Rey and Poe. He turned back to see that you and the shining twins had disappeared. She was soon sauntering over to the group. “Girl, I saw you.” Finn teased you about talking to two guys. “Stop, I was just having a little fun.” She rolled her eyes. “You can have some fun with me.” Poe wrapped a towel around her waist pulling her closer to his bare chest before his arm slung around your shoulders. Her eyes glanced at Matt before following Poe off. You and Poe giggled as they shared a conversation over drinks. “You look beautiful tonight as always.” Poe cooed. Y/N looked down hiding her blushing smile. Poe knew there was something up between you and Matt; the two were usually attached every time he saw them. But the way you ignored him, he just had to shoot his shot. Brushing hair off your shoulder you peered up at him. “I know something’s up; something happened between you and Matt?” Poe asked. You shook your head. “No, nothing happened.” It was true. You forced yourself to smile. His brown eyes gleamed under the string of lights. You couldn’t deny that Poe was cute, you always thought he was cute. But, Poe was Finn’s best friend since forever and he’d seen you through your ugly phase so that schoolgirl crush had turned to an adoration of a great friend. “Do you, do you want to dance?” The words clumsily fell out of your mouth. That signature smile appeared on his face. “Yeah, come on!”  Matt tried his best to ignore the fact that Y/N was off with Poe. But it was really getting to him and Phasma could see it. “Looking for Y/N?” Phasma asked. He ignored her. Extending her finger, she pointed to Y/N. His eyes trailed up from her long dancer legs to the high cut tie up one piece and the thin kimono that brushed against the middle of her thighs as she danced on Poe. “Y/N used to be OBSESSED with Poe. Had the biggest crush on him all throughout middle school.” Phasma told him. “And Poe, well Poe knew. He also knows a beautiful woman when he sees one but this particular one just happens to be his best friends godsister. He’s doing his best to not cross boundaries.” She slyly smiled. Jealousy began to brew within him especially when he saw Poe’s head find a place on the crook of your neck before grinding harder on him. “Y/N is so beautiful, all the time I knew her, guys have been throwing themselves at her and she can choose any of them. But instead, she waits for one in particular.” Phasma thought just putting a little bug in his ear wouldn’t hurt. He tightened his jaw as he watched Y/N accept a kiss on the cheek from Poe, a slight sparkle hit her eye as she peered up at him through coated lashes. Something finally clicked within him.

* * *

 

“Alright, it’s getting to that time of the night where we have our annual arm wrestling contest!” Big Mike said on the mic. “And of course, our reigning champ: Poe Dameron!” The crowd went wild as Poe slipped from your side and on to the makeshift stage where Mike stood. His bright smile illuminated the room as Matt stood there pouting. “Without further ado, is there anyone who would like to challenge our champion?” Hux’s long arms lurched Matt forward with a push. “Go on,” Matt turned to see a devilish smile plastered on his face. “No, you do it.” Matt said. “Absolutely not, I need my hands for stuff.” Hux’s nose pointed in the air. “Like what?” “This.” A long middle finger flashed before his eyes while Hux yelled: “Matt challenges Poe!” Before he could comprehend what was going on he was being plopped down in a chair with the smug handsome smile of the tan adonis in front of him. A frown set onto Matt’s face as they wrapped hands. Looking behind him, he made out Y/N standing on Poe’s side. He didn’t like this one bit. He wanted you with him! So when it started, Matt wasted no time analyzing Poe’s technique. Fist swayed side to side, as this had everyone moving closer. Besides Poe being stronger, he couldn’t find a fault. But, it just so happened that luck was on his side. He slammed Poe’s hand down as the crowd erupted for their new champion. He hopped on the stage to accept his prize which was delivered by Y/N. His brown eyes locked with her as she slowly made her way towards him with an abundant amount of flowers. They stood toe to toe, holding a deep stare. There were so many unspoken things that resonated between them. Gently, she draped the colorful leis on his craned neck. You did your best to avoid the burn from his stare. The last thing you put on was the crown to adorn his golden locks. His hand reached up, brushing against your hand to remove it and put it on you, before taking you in his arms and placing a kiss to your soft, liquor-drenched lips. The crowd cheered at the gesture, especially Hux, Phasma, and Finn, who knew how much they liked each other. He held you close as he dipped you down in one of those cliche Hollywood kisses. They parted to see sparkles in each other’s eyes. Before shots rang through the air.

Everyone screamed as Matt pulled you down underneath him. Rushes of people made their way through any type of exit. “Y/N go!” He yelled pushing you into the crowd. You turned back terrified of the situation and the fact that he was going risk himself. Matt saw some people were hiding and thought the best thing to do would be getting them out. Shots still fired and before he could save anyone he had to stop the assailant. One of the twins that were in your face earlier, had snuck up behind the person and locked him in a tight grip as he struggled to escape. The other twin was now trying to disarm him. He found this the perfect time to help those escape. Outside the crowd watched in horror as the police began to hold them back. Tears ran down your cheeks as the whole group held a tight grip on you as you tried to go back in and get Matt. “Y/N you can’t go back in!” Rey told you. “But we can’t just leave him in there!” You cursed him for pushing you out and trying to be a hero. He finally kissed you and the way it was looking right now, it would never happen again. A guy with a bloody arm ran out and police ran up to him. “There are three more people in there trying to help.” He said causing the police to skillfully go inside and detain the gunman. Four shots rang loudly silencing the crowd. You froze with wide (y/e/c) eyes tears streaming down your hot cheeks. Two stretchers were being wheeled in before two police officers came out, then one stretcher appeared with an officer on it. The twin heroes came out before other police officers. It was just one more stretcher and you prayed under your breath it wasn’t him. The stretcher appeared with police surrounding it, but from behind you could make out the messy flop of blond curls. Y/N waited for him to get closer before breaking free from the grasp of her friends and ran past the police and wrapped her arms around Matt. She wasted no time before pressing her salty lips to his and peppering kisses all over his face. Matt held her tightly with a slightly embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks. Her face found a place in the crook of his neck. “Oh my gosh, I was so scared. That was such a stupid move. I thought our first kiss would be our last.” She pulled back and Matt could see how much she really did care for him and he felt so stupid for not making a move sooner. So what better to reciprocate than by giving into both of their cravings. His plump lips locked onto yours for a lingering kiss.

* * *

 

It had been less than a week since everything had happened, but Matt and the twins: Hector and Miguel Diaz, had become celebrities as everyone wanted to know all about that night. And you were there to keep him grounded. The Knights of Ren had gotten popular with the addition of the twins as Eloy and Renaldo. It was tricky trying to make sure everyone’s identity was untraceable and making sure they were all protected. And you; you as well, making sure no one knew that you were connected with him in any way. Especially since now, he as Matt was publicized just like his alter ego. With the constant attention from you, his friends, and strangers, came something that had him uneasy. Blue scribbled notes on the thick white paper continued to pop up coaxing for the young hero to reach out for help. One night, on his patrol as Kylo Ren, he got a message someone calling out for his help. He drove his motorcycle there alone to a quiet yet affluent part that was located near the edge of the city. A large, somewhat abandoned, warehouse stood in front of him. Before he could make a move, two large suited figures with red ties stood beside him. “Come with us.” They ordered and he followed. Entering he saw an old pale man with piercing blue eyes in a similar fashion with a gold tie. “You can remove the helmet, it’s only me.” He waved a blue pen, but the mask stayed on. “I would like you to obey orders Matthias Bail Organa-Solo.” His lips twisted into a sinister smile, as a chill ran down the Knight’s back. He removed the helmet and blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. “Who are you?” Matt asked. “I’m a leader of a supreme organization.” His fingers strummed the arm of the leather chair he sat in. “So I have eyes and ear all over the place.” “What do you want with me?” Matt asked. The man stood up and made his way towards the young kid. “What you’re doing son, is absolutely touching. You can do and deserve so much more. You and your fellow Knights; I can help, I will help you.” The man promised. “All the expenses, all the training, outfits and the protection you need to continue this without a trace. You will be so powerful under me, I will ensure this.” He placed his hands firmly on Matt’s shoulder. “Trust me.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Holy Snokes, finally!!


	11. Jingle Bell Knight: A Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, Christmas isn't until next year but you guys know I don't know how to align these things.

Everyone knew Matt and Y/N were together. Not together, together, like a couple, but they were definitely an item. Matt was either the most hated or congratulated kid on campus; from the shooting to bagging you, he just seemed like that guy. All of this gave him a boost of confidence. Not to mention his Knights rising from college to town heroes. After a deliberation from his Knights and the Captain, he accepted the help from the mysterious man, who was called Supreme Leader. All he told Matt was that he had plenty of money to go around and he funded people that wanted to help better the world. Matt still had control over everything, but he just helped with equipment, transportation, secrecy, and other things. Since winter was settling in, Y/N didn’t venture out as much; your past injuries being the cause. So Matt and Hux were bringing the food to you and Phasma. The whole group sat in the living room squished on the couch; Phasma on Hux’s laps and your legs draped over Matt’s. Laughter filled the area as they talked about all the craziness that happened on campus. “I’m going to get something to drink? You guys want anything?” Phasma asked. “A soda would be nice, thank you.” You said. Phasma went to the kitchen and her lips twisted. “I have to go to the vending machine.” “ I’ll come with you,” Hux said. Matt’s eyes followed the pair until they were officially gone. He then turned back to you. “How are you feeling?” He asked. You pecked his lips and smiled. “Better.” He looked you over as the nervousness set in. Matt wondered what his tick was to give him away and he wondered if you could tell. “My parents want me to spend Christmas with them.” Your eyes lit up, knowing how estranged his family was. “Matt, that’s so good! I’m so happy for you.” Matt just nodded. “Yeah... we are going to Chandrila, it’s...ummm, my hometown.” He admitted. “Really? That’s so sweet, it’s so beautiful there.” Y/N said. “Yeah, have you ever been?” He asked. You shook your head. “No, I’ve just seen pictures.” “Would you like to go?” The words tumbled out of his mouth so fast and not the way he wanted it to. “Yeah, you can take me someday.” You smiled turning back to the television. “No, I mean Christmas. Would you like to spend Christmas with me...and my family?”

Slowly, you turned your head in shock. “Like, like, meeting your parents and?” She asked. Matt nodded. “I-I know how close you are with your family, so I understand if you don’t want to. But, I just haven’t seen them since the divorce.” Basically what he was saying was, he needed someone, no, he needed you to be with him. “OH!” She gasped. “My parents won’t mind. I’ll be there for you.” The feeling of your hand on top of his spread warmth throughout his body and that dopey smile appearing on his face. “Ok, good, good. I’ll let them know.” Matt stood up and made his way to the bathroom as Phasma and Hux walked in. “Why is he all smiley? Did you guys have sex on the couch?” Phasma asked causing Hux to laugh. “No,” You shook your head with an embarrassing smile. “Matt just invited me to spend Christmas with his parents.” Phasma smiled and Hux had an impressed expression on his face. “I mean I was going to get him something, but I have to get him something really nice. And his parents!” You exclaimed in all your giddiness. “And his birthday,” Hux said unfazed. “What?” You paused. “Oh shit, I forget his birthday is Christmas.” Phasma cursed. “His birthday is Christmas!” Y/N was shocked. “Great, now I have to find two great gifts.” You palmed your forehead. Phasma chuckled “You’ll do fine. It’s what will he get you.” But you just shook your head. “You guys have to help me, especially you Hux.” His blue eyes shot you a quizzical look. “Why me?” “You’re his best friend and roommate!” You hit him with the pillow. "I wouldn't claim best or friend," Hux mumbled low enough that the two giddy girls couldn't hear him. The sound of Matt’s footsteps became clearer as he made his back to the living room caused them to cease the conversation. Matt plopped down in his spot: “Did I miss anything?” He asked and you shook your head ‘no’ before resting it on his shoulder.

* * *

 

Y/N, her parents, and Matt stood in the parking lot finishing up with the luggage. After much convincing your dad, you were finally off with Matt. “And you’re staying at which hotel again?” Mr. L/N asked. “Oh, Y/F/N stop we have all the information already.” Your mother hit your father. “Hey, I’m just trying to make sure if I have to come up there.” Your dad began as your mother and you rolled your eyes. “It’s ok, thank you again Mr. and Mrs. L/N for letting Y/N go. I know it won’t be as much fun as yours, but it means a lot.” A blush formed on Matt’s face as Mrs. L/N smiled softly. “Well, I hope you two enjoy and have a safe trip. Merry Christmas.” Hugs were passed around before the couples went their separate ways. It wasn’t a long drive, but by the time they reached the Grand Chandrilian Palace, it was nighttime. With her nose pressed against the window, her eyes watched the snow lightly flutter over the large hotel. The scene reminding her of an intricately designed snow globe. After handing the car over to the valet, the pair made their way into the golden lobby as Matt talked to the concierge to retrieve the key. The elevator ride was long and silent; the room was in one of the penthouses and Matt was very much on edge about seeing his parents. With both bags in hand, Matt decided to go in first to get the reunion over with. Pushing open the door, nothing but silence filled the air and he was relieved. Y/N, on the other hand, was taken by the beautifully decorated apartment; garland, tinsel, mistletoe and more was adorned in every room and down every hallway. “Wow, this is beautiful.” You whispered. Matt scoffed: “All done by the hotel.” He never really liked Christmas, because of the warm-hearted, family traditions that seemed to be everywhere except his home. And the fact it was his birthday, made it even worse. There was a letter in the foyer, letting him know that dinner would be in the restaurant at 8 pm, and the designated rooms. “Umm...you’re down the hall.” Matt pointed and then picked up your bags to drop it off. He opened the door revealing the large decorated room. “Dinner is at 8, if you want to take a shower it’s...umm, right next door,” Matt said quickly before leaving you be. You could tell that this was definitely affecting him and made you a little sad. You just hoped that everything would go better than he expected.

Matt fumbled with his tie before sticking into his gray v-neck sweater. He let out a shaky breath; the only reason he was here was that the Supreme Leader convinced him to take a much-needed vacation and then his parents contacted him and let’s kill two birds with one stone by having his parents meet you. But now, he was regretting it. Fighting crime was easier than seeing his parents after five years. But he had you right? That’s why he wanted you here. Matt just hoped that this didn’t mess up anything that he had with you; you and your family were perfect, his not at all. When he finally exited, he knocked on your door to hear no answer. He knocked a couple more, then the bathroom before you entered the hallway from the foyer. “Are you looking for me?” Your voice made him jump; he turned to see her with her hair finely straightened pushed out of her face with a velvet headband revealing her lovely face. She wore a simple red A-line dress with a black cardigan, tights, and heels. But the way Matt stared at her you would’ve thought she was wearing a ball gown. “Umm...yeah, I...let’s go.” Matt pulled your hand, quickly and quietly made his way to the restaurant. It was filled with mild chatter even for the full house; brown eyes scanned the room before he found his mother, alone, at the table face illuminated by the blue screen. His heart broke a little as he thought about how his mother fell into her career to hide her feelings of the divorce. He hated his father for that, he turned to the bar to see his father with a cigar at the bar laughing it up. And his father decided to go back to his work less, party harder lifestyle to cope. “Organa-Solo party,” Matt told the hostess, who went to retrieve Han as Y/N and he went to the table. Leia’s eyes cast up to see her a baby boy and a beauty behind him. “Matthias!” Leia was quick to jump to her feet and kiss her only child. “Hi mom,” he said with an embarrassed smiled. Han stopped beside watching them interact. Leia turned to look up at her ex-husband; Han struggled with a hurt smile before turning to his son. “Kid, you look good.” He patted his back. Matt nodded before his parent’s eyes fell on Y/N. “This is Y/N.” He squeezed your hand a little tighter as greetings were exchanged. “Oh, it’s wonderful to meet you.” “Nice to meet you, kid.” Y/N smiled. Matt held out the chair for his mom and then you, which had Han feeling proud of his son. 

* * *

 

Dinner was weird. Well, for you, it seemed fine. Leia was lovely and so captivating, Han was cheeky and dry-humored, which you realized that’s where Matt got it from. The only thing that was out of the loop was Matt; he sat back just observing all the fakeness. Every question was answered shortly by Matt. Han was bothered, Leia was hurt, and you were a little confused as to why he was acting like that. You understood that he and his parents had a weird relationship, but they seemed genuine. It was just kind of messed up that he wasn’t giving them a chance. Matt picked at the plate of food as everyone else engaged in conversation. “I was thinking, Matthias,” Leia started. “We have dessert sent to the room and then we could decorate the tree. I also have some great little trinkets from Thailand that I brought back.” “Why? It’s not like we did that before.” Matt huffed. “Excuse me?” She asked softly. “We never decorated the tree. You always got the workers to do that, you don’t have to start now.” His tone of voice caught everyone by surprise, especially you. If it was you and your parents, you would’ve been dead. “Watch it,” Han said. “No, it’s ok he needs to speak his mind,” Leia said. “Yeah but not like that.” Han scoffed. “If that’s how he feels than yes, like that. If you would’ve come to any of the counseling you would know.” Leia’s voice became laced with hurt. “Don’t start that,” Han grunted before a quarrel began to arise between the two. Matt rolled his eyes before leaving you alone with his fighting parents. With mouth agape, you watched the scene before you. You sat there a little while longer hoping that he just needed a breather but it had been ten minutes, Han had dismissed himself, and you were now sitting with Leia as she told you briefly about her relationship with Han and how it affected Matt. It really wasn’t your place but after hearing his mother’s side, you wanted to talk to him. Y/N checked the bar, then the lounge; “Excuse me, did you see a tall, blond man with gold-rimmed glasses?” You asked the front desk. “Oh yes,” He replied. “He went upstairs.” With a nod, she thanked him, before venturing off to the penthouse.

With the spare key, Leia gave you, you opened the door and walked towards his room. “Why’d you leave?” Matt jumped around to see you standing at his door. “You saw how they were, this is why I hate being around them,” Matt explained. “They put on this big fake act but then one slips up and then they’re back to their true selves. I’m 21, I’m not a child anymore, they don’t have to pretend anymore.” She shook her head. “Matt, I think their intentions were genuine.” But Matt didn’t believe you. “By asking me about school and life and all the other crap they never asked before? Or what about decorating a tree? I never decorated a Christmas tree my entire life. When I was six years old, the interior designer told me I wasn’t allowed to touch it, that the gifts under the tree weren’t real. Don’t even get me started on my birthday.” As you listened to him you understood why he was he so upset, it was years and years of pent-up emotion. “Yeah, but they’re trying now.” You said softly. “Yeah but why now?! Why not when I was born or when I was six or five years ago?!” He yelled. “I don’t know! But maybe this break made them realize how much they should’ve done and are trying to fix it!” Her voice rose as well as her shoulders. “And what do you know?!” “I know that your mom confided in me how horrible she feels by putting her career before you! A-And after the shooting, your parents were absolutely terrified that you were involved and you could’ve been harmed. The last thing they want is their only child dead and to know that his life was miserable because of them.” Tears began to well in your eyes as you thought about your parents dealing with your accident. “No one wants that Matt.” You told him. “Yeah and then you saw how they ‘tried’.” He scoffed. “Well Matt, you caus-” “So it’s my fault?!” He yelled. Instantly you regretted it; those words weren’t the right choice for a child of divorce and you could see it on his face; the scowl before he stomped right past you. “Matt, wait, where are you going?” You asked with a panic. “I-I don’t know, but I’m not going to watch our tradition of fighting play out.” He said before slamming the bathroom door. Y/N winced as more tears pricked her eyes.

With a deep breath, you slowly made your way to your room and disconnected your phone. Quickly tapping at your screen before putting it to your ear. “Hey mom,” You said. “I know it’s pretty late, I’m sorry.” “No problem, baby, what’s the matter?” She asked. “I...I want to come back home.” You told her. “Matt and his parents got into an argument and it’s really awkward. I’m alone, they all went their separate ways.” On the other end, your mother listened: “Are you sure?” Your mother asked. “Yes,” With a sigh, you told her what happened between you and Matt. “Ok, should I tell your father now or later, because you know there is no way around this.” It was true, your dad would wonder why your mom is sneaking out and why you’re back so early. She bit her lip in contemplation. “I’m going to wait and see if I can talk to him and then I’ll let you know.” After your answer, they bid each other a farewell. Looking around the room, you were glad you didn’t unpack anything. Reaching in your bag, you picked up Matt’s gift. Silently, you snuck to his room removing your shoes. He wasn’t in there, so you guessed he was still in the bathroom. You carefully sat on his bed hand skimming over the wrapping paper of the gift. You hoped he liked it, there was a lot of thought put into it. Before leaving, the least you could do was give him his gift, so you waited. And waited until you fell asleep. It was around 2 a.m. when Matt came in. Of course, you didn’t hear, you were sound asleep and startled Matt when he saw your figure curled up in the middle of his bed. He felt horrible the way he acted and talked to you. After fleeing the apartment, he bumped into his estranged father. Matt wished that at this moment he had been out with the Knights, rather than talking to him. Which led to a very long and surprisingly insightful conversation about the choices Han had made in his life and the ones he regretted and how proud he was of the man his son had become, for which he felt like he couldn’t take credit because he set such poor examples. All of this, caused a heart to heart between father and son, having Matt expose to his father: “She’s just so perfect, I don’t know why she would want me.” He had heard the conversation you had had with your mother. He felt terrible! He asked you to accompany to help him and here he was ruining Christmas.

Gently, Matt shook the girl’s shoulder to wake her. With fluttering lashes, Y/N peered up at Matt in a sleepy state. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to give you your gift, but I guess I fell asleep.” You mumble. “No, I‘m sorry.” Matt sighs. “I’m sorry for everything.” Slowly, you shift up to be on eye level with him. “I should’ve never said those things to you or my parents, I’m sorry. I ruined everything.” Brown eyes casted down to avoid your (y/e/c) gaze. “I accept your apology, I understand you were hurting.” A soft hand fell to his cheek. “And I shouldn’t have blamed you for it.” “No, but it was my fault.” He admitted. “And now you’re leaving.” Silence filled the air, you didn’t know what to say. Looking away from him, you saw the time read 2:15. “Happy Birthday Matt,” Plush lips pecked his. “And Merry Christmas.” You handed over the neatly wrapped present. He was kind of shocked that you still wanted to give him his gift after everything and even more shocked once he opened it. “A comic book!” His voice squeaked as he couldn’t hide his childish side. “Yeah, but look!” You nudged. Analyzing the cover, he realized that it was him. His character was a radar technician who got trapped in an electromagnetic field that give him superpowers such as speed, detection, shockwave, interference, location, blocking, guiding, and controlling anything controlled by a remote. “I hope you don’t mind the name Radarman, super corny, but I got my brother’s friend to help me and we couldn’t come up with anything else.” Y/N said as Matt flipped through the pages with parted lips. The character looked like him. “I-Is that you?” He pointed out. “Yeah,” He turned to look at you. “What? I always wanted to be a villain?!” It included all of their friends and even Kylo and the Knights of Ren which was very funny to him. Catching you by surprise, he wrapped you in a bear hug. “I love you so much Y/N.” He said in the crook of her neck. Y/N froze at the statement with wide eyes. “You...you love me?” Tentatively she asked. Maybe she wasn’t hearing it right. Matt pulled back to reveal his glossy eyes. “Yeah, I love you Y/N. I really do.” Removing himself from the bed, he pulled his gift to you from it’s hiding spot. Before sitting on the bed, he took a deep breath. “Shit, I wanted to go first because I knew your gift was going to be good.” He said. Still, he handed it over to you and watched holding his breath. Ripping the colorful paper, a deep navy velvet box stared back at you. Opening it, you saw a slender gold chain slide between a hole on the vertical three-dimensional gold bar. He had gotten you a necklace that was very beautiful, but all the numbers confused you. Trying to hold back tears of joy you looked at him a little confused. “You’re probably a little confused.” He picked up the necklace and held it between middle finger and thumb. “These numbers are the exact location, date, and time we met.” Matt told you. “It’s where everything began.” After every crazy emotional rollercoaster you went through liking Matt, this moment felt so reassuring. “That’s so,” Tears slid down your cheeks. “I’m so...Matt I love you.” You cried wrapping your arms around him. Matt couldn’t help the laughter that erupted from him, causing her to laugh as well. Once they parted, he clasped the chain around her neck. Both their fingers brushed against the gold bar with pure bliss on their face. “I’ll never take it off.” You shook your head which made Matt give you his signature dopey smile.

Matt’s fingers then brushed behind your neck pulling you to him to lay his full lips on yours, not wasting any time to kiss you passionately. Teeth clashed against each other as they explored each other's mouth. A smile fell upon Matt’s flushed lips. “This is the best birthday/Christmas ever!” He exclaimed. A giggle surpassed his lips before he was tugging you out of the room and into the large living room that held the bare tree. He proceeded to look in every nook and cranny leaving you confused. “Wh-what are you doing?” You asked. He didn’t answer until he was pulling out a box of decorations. “Found them!” He pulled out two more and placed them near the tree. He blinked at you with his large brown eyes. “What?” You chuckled. “I’ve never done this, what do you do?” He asked. “You just put it on the tree.” You shrugged. His lips tugged down. “No, like how do you and your family do it.” He asked. “Well, we play Christmas music and-” His fingers began tapping away before music was filling the room. “And we start top from bottom. The star goes last, I don’t know why, but that’s just how it goes.” She said. Matt picked up a random pack of ornaments, opened it, and took out a shiny blue one with white glitter swirls. For a moment, he just stared at it before turning to you. “Where should I put it?” He asked. With an encouraging smile, you replied: “Anywhere you want.” Timidly he placed the ball at the top right of the tree and smiled back at you like a small child. Y/N decided to let Matt hang the ornaments will she unpacked them. About ten minutes later, a sleepy Leia revealed herself. “What’s going on?” She rubbed her eyes. Matt stood frozen, as she took in the scene. “Of course you would choose this time to do it.” She laughed picking up an ornament and placing it next to his. “Happy Birthday Baby,” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. They both smiled and unbeknownst to them, Y/N had captured it on her phone. Han approached the door to the suite to hear the faint sound of music. His face twisted up; it was about three in the morning, what the hell were they doing. Entering, he took in the scene of the three of them putting together the tree. He walked closer, no one had noticed that he was there. He saw Leia struggle to place an ornament when he reached out and helped her. She turned in shock and he just winked at her. “Good, now you can finish and us girls can have some us time.” She playfully ordered earning a chuckle from Han.”Happy Birthday, son.” Matt couldn’t help the joy that spread in his heart as he looked around the room. His eyes landed on you sitting next to his mother as she showed you some of the things she brought back from Thailand. You had saved Christmas and possibly gave them a new tradition. And he hoped that you would be apart of that tradition too.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Did you miss Matt? Because I did! But, for real, he was starting to piss me off, like Reader like LIKES you, wtf man! I mean I get it you're insecure and everything but please don't let her go. He finally got some sense and gave her that beautiful necklace (which was hella nerdy btw); she's cute too with the comic book (CUTIE). Anyways, let's hope he stays on the right track.


	12. Vol. #12-Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I miss you guys! I'm also thinking about starting two new series I'll give you some brief info after the chapter.

“Oh my gosh Y/N, it’s beautiful!” Rey twirled the gold bar that hung from your neck. “But, what does it mean?” A small smile fell against your lips as you looked between your two best friends, Phasma and Rey. “It’s the exact location, date, and time Matt and I met.” You bit your lip. “He said: It’s where everything began.” Both girls couldn’t help but coo at the sappy story. “So you’re dating him now? It’s official.” Phasma spoke and your eyes fell on her. “Well,” You hopped off the bed. “Nothing was really established. We actually got in a heated discussion which caused me to ask my mom to pick me up. My dad realized my mom kept looking at her phone and grew suspicious so they picked me up the next day. We were fine by then, my parents actually met his and we all had a pretty nice breakfast. But, I still left because I thought they should have more family time.” Y/N honestly told them, leaving out a few details. “They went skiing for New Years.” Rey’s face twisted up in disdain for the blond beau. “This is ridiculous, how has he not asked you out yet?” She said. “It’s clear the feelings are mutual, what the fuck is he waiting for?” You just shrugged. “Labels don’t really matter. What we have is something deeper.” Rey rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and then he’ll be giving a gold bar to another girl.” Phasma who was on the other side of the room rolled her eyes. “Matt’s not like that Rey. But, we all know he likes to take his time.” You nodded in agreement. At least you had one person on your side. “Yeah and at this rate, you have a better chance of getting with Kylo Ren,” Rey mumbled. Phasma almost fell out the chair when she started to choke on her spit. Your eyes widened. “What the fuck kind of assumption is that?” Phasma spat. “I’m just saying, he’s always there, always has your best interest, protective and straightforward. I bet if you asked him he’d give you a definitive answer.” Rey pointed. Y/N shook her head, what she didn’t want anyone to know that she loved the attention Kylo Ren gave her, he was blunt yet thoughtful. Sometimes, it had her staying out late just so the Knight could end whatever he was doing just for her. But, she continued to blame hormones for obsessing over the dark triad of the man, who was tall, dark, and mysterious. Curiosity being the main thing that just drew you in. Maybe Rey was right; it would’ve been easier if the roles had been switched. At least you’d know.

* * *

 

So here you were, walking the dark lone streets in your beat up black Uggs. Your shoulders pulsed up and down as your eyes scanned the emptiness around you. You started thinking how stupid you looked walking around waiting for your Dark Knight. And low and behold, as it approached the ten-minute mark you could see your hero riding down the dark street towards you. A smile threatened to play at your lips but you didn’t want to be too obvious. Kylo parked in front of you, mask on you. Y/e/c eyes trailed up his body. You hadn’t gone out in a long time, therefore, you hadn’t seen him in a long time. And boy did he change. He looked even more bad-ass. His combat boots made him look taller, if that was possible, as he towered over you. He stood confidently with shoulders back and you could really see how broad his shoulders were. He wore a leather jacket, that looked new and expensive. And of course, that mask that held mystery behind it. “Why are you out here...alone?” He seemed upset, which made you smile. “Well, hello to you too.” You watched as the chilled winds had your breath closely brushing against his mask before disappearing. A staticky breath fell through before he mumbled a hello. You smiled brighter before speaking again. “How was your holiday? I hope there wasn’t too much crime and you could relax.” You asked. His mask tilted before you, pausing. What could Matt say? He spent it with you, so he opted not to answer at all. “Well…” You began to trail off, fiddling with something behind your back. “I don’t know if you celebrate anything, but here’s a thank you gift, for always looking out for me.” Y/N pulled the small black gift bag from behind her back and handed it to him. She didn’t need to see his face to know he was confused. His gloved hands opened it up to see...gloves. “Shit,” She giggled. “I feel stupid.” Her palm flew to her face. “I...um,” Y/N cleared her throat. “I see you have some, but these are used by Special Ops. Special material to keep you warm but still have the feel of not wearing gloves and something that’s easy for shooting. You don’t shoot people, but, my Uncle, I mean,” Your shoulders began to fall up and down again because boy was you nervous. “For your work, I thought you could use something cool. Not that you couldn’t find it on your own! I mean that the leather jacket is really, really nice. Is it Belstaff? Forget it, forget it.” You waved off continuing. “And then I thought, it would be quite rude to just give it to you, so I got more for your Knights. There’s a gray one there for the Captain too.” You quipped. He observed the contents in his bag before putting it in a compartment in the bike.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t get something for you.” He spoke slowly. “It’s ok, you always look out for me and that’s enough.” You smiled up at him. Silence set in as Matt watched behind the mask as you smiled up at him. “Yes?” He asked. “Aren’t you going to put them on, I mean they must be better and warmer than the ones you have on.” It was true, the bulk material of the gloves that was stuffed into his leather jacket. Although Snoke had purchased new “uniforms” and gear, clearly gloves weren’t his top priority. The mask nodded before he began fishing for the gloves. With gloves in hand, visor and (y/e/c) eyes just stare at each other before a weird sound escaped the mask. He swiveled his index finger motioning for you to turn. A pout fell on your lips. “Why?” Matt internally cursed at how cute you looked. But he wouldn’t let up until you begrudgingly turned around. Quickly, you heard the shuffling of him exchanging gloves until the windswept knocking one of the gloves down. Being polite, you turned around to pick it up and held it out to him. “Thank you,” His voice rang out. But still, he didn’t make a move. “Why are you being so secretive, it’s just me. I’d never tell.” You cooed. There was a cough caught in his throat; oh gosh, he didn’t expect for you to be so flirtatious. Slowly, he extended his hand and watched confusion wash over her face. Her eyes sparkled at his movement, was he going to let you put the glove on? But that dream died when he slipped the glove from your grasp. He saw you pout before he decided to turn around and do it himself. When he turned back around, he saw your arms folded and the cutest little scowl he’d ever seen. “This is ridiculous.” Maybe he was being a little ridiculous. Showing a little skin wouldn’t hurt; his hands began to undo your arms as he removed one of your gloves. He guided your hand over his wrist. The pad of your thumb brushed against his wrist before pulling back the material exposing his pale skin. “I knew it!” You looked up at him and his head tilted. “I mean, what you’re doing is some real Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker, shit.” Y/N laughed. “I bet you’re like some bored, rich, kid who likes comics.” Of course, she didn’t mean for it to come out that way but, yes, that was kind of who Matt was. “Don’t you know that curiosity killed the cat?” He asked. “Yes,” She smiled mischievously. “But satisfaction brought it back!” He took a step forward that caused her to crane her neck at the close proximity. She gasped finding it harder to keep her cool as he loomed over her. “S-Sometimes, all you need's a little satisfaction.” He stopped at her words. “You’re a curious little one aren’t you?” He asked. “Curiouser and curiouser,” She said as she suppressed a smile. A gloved hand reached out running the leather from the skin under your ear down to where it disappeared behind your coat. The hairs on the back of your neck began to stand; you held a steady gaze as he dipped down lower before pulling out the golden pendant. “What is this?” He asked. “Oh! I…” Shit, you internally cursed before grabbing it back from him with an embarrassing smile. “It was a Christmas gift.” You stated. “From a guy, he’s a friend. NOT LIKE A BOYFRIEND!” Y/N blurted out and visibly cringed. “It’s just, you know. We are really good friends, but I mean, I consider us friends and I don’t want it to be weird.” Gosh, this was embarrassing, for the both of them. What were you doing flirting with Kylo Ren when you had a whole Matt being a sweet boy. What was wrong with you? But for Matt, it had him second-guessing, if you were truly loyal to him.

* * *

 

At the end of the week, Kylo reported his and the Knights activity to Snoke. Matt held his helmet in his lap as he sat before Snoke telling him everything. “I’m impressed.” Snoke spoke. “You and your Knights never cease to amaze me.” A pink tint hit his cheeks. “T-Thank you, sir.” Matt nodded. “And so polite, your parents have taught you well. Your mother, she's still working for the Senate?” He asked. “Yes,” “And your father, former chief of police, correct?” His brows furrowed at the questions. “Yes sir, w-why are you asking me all of this?” He began to feel uncomfortable with these personal questions, especially since he was finally in a good space with his parents. His beady blue eyes squinted at Matt before shifting his jaw. “Have you ever thought about being more than just a college hero? Expanding, doing more than just saving dumb, horny teens.” Snoke asked. Pink, full lips twisted to the side at the question. Snoke removed himself from behind his desk, rounding it. “You can be doing so much more, I can see you and the others really make a difference. And I can help.” Matt nodded before shaking his head. “I mean that’s great, but I, I-I mean I’m graduating this year and I’m in position for a job-” But, Snoke cut him off. “You’ll work for me, all of you! Each of you will get a position in one of my companies, housing in one on my properties, and you guys will have a salary for both, off the books of course.” He chuckled. “We could do so much together, we can change this town and the world. Just like your parents, you will make a difference.” Those words struck a chord with Matt. For as long he’s lived, he wanted to feel like he belonged in his family. Regardless if they weren’t the best at home, his parents were truly loved for their civil service and impact on their work and community. After being Kylo for some while, he began to understand his parents even more. Before Matt could speak, one of Snoke’s guard interrupted letting him know if another meeting. Matt stood and let Snoke lead him out. A hand patted his leather-clad shoulder, staring deep into his eyes. “Think about it.” And Matt would be lying if he said he wouldn’t.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Reader come on!!! Matt is so getting sucked in by Snoke, urgh Matthias wtf!!
> 
> Ok anyway here are my two stories that are possibly going to be written after SNA and Sugar are completed:
> 
> 1.The Trials of Sharing (Modern HS Au/Poly/NSFW) - Reader and Matt are clearly in love with each other and after being best friends for years they finally date. Everything is fine until Matt tells her of the deal that he has with his other older twin brothers, Ben and Kylo. Willing to prove her devotion to Matt, she endures this weird family activity.
> 
> 2.A Change of Heart (Stepdad Kylo/Pre-TFA[I think I want to follow the movies story/timeline but idk])- Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and Commander of the First Order, unfortunately, finds himself intrigued by a new recruit that has unintentionally dug her way into the heart of her superiors. Is it possible for one young woman to change the course of the galaxy as we know it?
> 
> 3\. Moments (idk wtf to call it)-You and Ben Solo Kylo Ren were best friends back in the Jedi Academy. Following different paths and as fate would have it, the once-estranged relationship was restored. After reconnecting, it’s almost as if they were never apart. No longer children, can they face what lies ahead of them?
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE OH PLEASE give me your thoughts on KotN as well as the two new stories. They've been clawing to get out and on the page. I just don't know which one to do first or do one only. Don't be a stranger and give me suggestions as well.


	13. Vol. #13-Big Brother is Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over!! My lowest Grade? A C+.

Matt had so many things going on in his head, but the one thing he couldn’t shake was you being into Kylo Ren. I mean it wasn’t bad, it was just him. But, you didn’t know that. And the way you acted with him the other night, it was flirtatious; and the way you described him as a ‘good friend’. Did that necklace mean nothing to you? He scoffed as he walked up the stairs to Poe’s apartment. And now he had to sit here and entertain the likes of Poe’s housewarming after a night of sparring with the twins. He groaned as he lifted his hand to knock. A great way to start the night was to see Rey’s face. “What a lovely surprise! Y/N your plus one is here!” She left the door to close on him. He rolled his eyes at her statement and entered to see you nestled between a Phasma, who was talking to Rose and Poe, who was all in your face as you just smiled at whatever he said. Matt could feel his blood boil, but then your sparkling (y/e/c) eyes fell on him and he started to melt. “Matt, I thought you weren’t going to make it.” Y/N threw her arms around his neck and he winced. She pulled back with furrowed brows. “Are you alright?” She asked. “Y-Yeah, I just slept funny.” Matt brushed it off. Poe scooched over just a smidge that only Y/N could sit. But his plan backfired when you let Matt sit and proceeded to continue the conversation with Poe whilst sitting on Matt’s lap. He couldn’t help the smug smirk that fell on his lips as he noticed the irritated look on Poe’s face. Matt’s long fingers crept around your waist to rest on your thigh. Matt could’ve sworn he saw Poe twitch, but you just continued your conversation as if it was nothing. Maybe the night wouldn’t be so bad.

But he spoke too soon. Everyone seemed to be paired up: Rey and Finn, Phasma and Rose, You and Poe; Hux couldn’t make it due to his new work schedule, so Matt had no one to talk to. And Poe would just not let you go! He had perfectly maneuvered the conversation from topic to topic that you would never tire. “I’m going to get a beer, you want one?” It was the first time you acknowledged him all night. “Yeah, thanks!” Both guys said at the same time, but with different enthusiasm before you left. You appeared with two ice cold beers in hand handing it to them before taking up residence on his lap. “Where is your beer?” Poe asked. “Oh, it was the last one so I just gave it to Matt.” You shrugged. Matt slowly lowered the bottle that was now half full. Matt was going to offer you some before Poe popped off the top and handed his to you. A smile surfaced on your face as you accepted it. “Thanks, Poe,” Matt just watched in disgust before mocking your voice. Both hers and Poe’s eyes were on Matt, he didn’t know that his voice was that loud. “I gotta…” Matt started to get up and leave the living room. He decided to just hide in the kitchen and watch you and Poe from the hole in the wall. “Excuse me,” Rose’s voice called out, making him turn and just that brief moment the two disappeared. He frowned not wanting to think of you and Poe off somewhere. 

“BOO!” Matt jumped at your voice and your hands on his sides. He turned to see your smiling face peering up at him as you wrapped your arms around his waist. But then your smile fell. “What’s wrong?” You asked. “Where were you?” His question caused confusion to wash over your face. “I mean, you were on the couch and then you weren’t.” Your eyes darkened at his observation and with a low voice you asked, “Are you watching me, Matt?” But he had no time for playfulness. His hands pulled your arms from around him. “Yes, I-I mean no, you were the one that invited me here, the least you can do is talk to me!” He said. “Matt, I-I’m sorry, but you don’t have to just talk to me.” You told him. “Yeah,” he scoffed “Like you just don’t talk to me.” You were taken aback by his words. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” His brown eyes narrowed behind his glasses. “You know exactly what the fuck THAT is supposed to mean. I see the way you two interact and you want me to believe he’s just a friend!” “Because he is my friend!” You shout-whispered as his voice was growing louder, you pulled him to the end of the hallway. “Yeah, like I’m your friend, your very good friend.” He recalled the words you spoke whilst he was the Knight. “Does this mean nothing to you?” He picked up the gold bar from around your neck and you swatted at his hand. You were astonished by the tone and his implications. “Are you serious right now?!” Tears threatened to spill from your eyes as you looked at him with such disbelief, you couldn’t even speak to him right now so you ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. The music seemed to stop as all eyes were now on Matt who stood outside the bathroom door where you could hear your soft cries. Phasma stormed up to him with glowing blue eyes before softly knocking on the door, Finn followed suit before Poe walked up to him. “I think you should go, man.” Matt wanted to say something, say it was all Poe’s fault but decided it would be best to just leave.

* * *

 

He left and went to the one place that he could work at his frustrations, the gym in the Knights hideout. After much sweat and pounding the punching bag, Matt still found himself upset, but not at you, at himself. How could he have treated you like that after everything? He couldn’t deny that he was in love with you and found himself thinking about spending the rest of his life with you. You, Y/N L/N, his beautiful sunflower; and you clearly loved him. So why couldn’t he believe it? Was it that it just seemed too perfect? You were too perfect to be with someone like him and he thought keeping you at a distance wouldn’t have you leaving as everyone else did. He shook his head, he had to make this right. Matt text Phasma to find out if she was with her, but he received a rather cold answer. So instead he decided to put on his Knight attire and venture into the city, for a simple patrol. This turned into him cruising around Poe’s neighborhood. And just his luck, there you were standing on his balcony looking up at the stars. You looked so beautifully sad and it hurt his heart that he was the cause. Y/N was so caught up in her thoughts as she aimlessly looked at the night sky. Poe had offered his home up after what happened “mi casa es su casa”; you wanted to decline with the whole Matt being suspicious but you were so exhausted you accepted. And here you were being overdramatic on a cold balcony. “This is ridiculous.” You sucked your teeth turning to see the dark helmet glaring. You went to scream only to have his glove hand cover your mouth as his other hand pulled you into his chest. You stared with wide eyes, fear slowly dissipating. But then your brows furrowed.

“Don’t do that!” You pushed away from him gently, which caused him to wince. “Why are you here?” He asked and you looked down embarrassed. “I thought we decided not to get personal?” Slowly, you felt rough skin brush against your cheek. You turned to see his pale ungloved hand wiping away your tears. “You’re going to think I’m silly.” Y/N shook her head looking at her reflection in his visor. “It was a boy.” He stated and you nodded. “He hurt you.” “Not physically but,” You bit down on your bottom lip to keep you from trembling. “You’re upset.” His mechanical voice rang out. “Oh, is it that obvious?” You scoffed. But you took his silence as him waiting. “He just accused me of talking to other guys and not caring about us.” Y/N rolled her eyes. “A-And the way he talked to me, I-I was so upset and wanted to say so much, but I didn’t want to ruin anything so I just let him be.” Matt was shocked at your confession. If anyone ruined it, it was him, not you. “If you could say what you want, what would you say?” He asked slowly. You looked at him with confusion. “Go on,” He tilted your head. You just looked at him before your lip began to tremble again. “I’m sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, I didn’t mean for it. But, I like you and everyone knows that I don’t know what else to do, I don’t mind waiting for the right moment but am I not obvious? And you don’t have to worry about me going anywhere. I thought you knew that when I told you I love you?” He watched your eyes hold all your emotion. “I don’t just throw it around, I know what I said, I know what I mean, and I know what I feel. And I’m in love with you and I don’t know why you let me in and then shut me out!” He could see frustration rise within you. “Stop doing that!” You said through gritted teeth as you pushed him. His hands wrapped around your wrist pulling you close. “Y/N, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I just, don’t understand why someone like you would want to be with me. A-And I’m afraid of once you realize this you’ll leave and I’m scared to lose you.” His mechanical voice vibrated in your ear as you searched his visor. He held you close almost as if you would float away. Y/N stood breathless eyes searching his visor. “You know, if this superhero thing doesn’t work out, you can always be an actor.” 

Thank God for his hidden face because he was as red as a tomato. “W-Well, thank you, I will definitely look into that just in case.” He responded and a smiled grew on your face. Even with your teary eyes, Matt couldn’t help but be in awe of your beautiful face. “Hey, who you talking to?” Poe’s boisterous voice caused you to jump, turning around to hide the behemoth of black leather, crime-fighting, and mystery behind your (height) self. “N-No one, just myself.” You gave him a convincing smile, while your hands were behind your back holding onto Kylo’s gloved one. “Oh, ok.” Poe shrugged moving forward and Kylo’s hand gently tugged your shirt. “Well, I know you said you don’t mind sleeping on the couch, but my room is open if you want.” Before you could reply, you felt the leather pinch you. “NO need.” You yelped. Poe shot you a quizzical look before lightly chuckling. “Well, I know how your back is and it’s cold so please, feel free. I’m going to go out with Finn and the guys for a little while. Help yourself to anything.” In the cold breeze, you could see your breath hitch in the wind as Poe leaned in to give you a kiss on the forehead, but instead, Kylo tugged you back almost making you slip. Y/N screeched as her hands flew to grab the railing and Kylo moved closer to the dark corner of the balcony. “Woah, you alright?” Poe reached out to steady you. You nodded as he began to lead you inside. Turning your head to look back, you search for the dark knight. “You forget something?” Poe asked, but you just shook your head no. After setting you up, Poe left the apartment, Y/N quickly ran back only to find him gone. With a pout you looked around the backyard, unaware that he was still there with that dopey smile behind his mask. While just on the other side of the yard someone else was watching.

* * *

 

When Hux received his internship at First Order Co. he was over the moon! I mean granted his father was on the board, but still, based on his resume, he was a shoe in. Of course, it wasn’t all glitz he still had to get coffee, deliver mail, help old people with the computer, etc. while still being shit on by his dad. But it was all worth it when Mr. Snoke, the head of it all took a personal interest in him and giving him exclusive projects. Like now, he had him observing (stalking) different members of a group he was funding. Hux was surprised to see it was the Knights of Ren, it had been very interesting, his favorite being the Captain, and so far his least being the head of them, Kylo Ren. So far, he had yet to see Kylo actually fight crime tonight even though there were alerts. Hux’s interest peak when he watched the massive Knight climb up to the second floor balcony. With a startled jump, he went to jump out when he saw Kylo wrap his hand around Y/N’s mouth. He didn’t even see you up there, but Hux considered you a friend and would not want you to be abducted by this fake Batman. Before he could intervene, he saw the familiar interaction between the two. Granted he had heard about the two of you crossing paths, but he never remembers the stories being as intimate as this. Quickly, he pulled out the professional-grade camera that Snoke had given him and began to take some pictures. Hux stood with his mouth slightly agape at the scene. That wasn’t even the strange thing about it, the strange thing was that he felt the need to tell Matt. But first, he needed to tell Snoke. 

He handed them over to one of Snoke’s bodyguard so they could print them out as Hux waited for Snoke. Snoke appeared with the pictures in hand before sitting and observing. Long, pale, manicured hands were pressed into black jeans as he watched his boss observe the girl that appeared in every picture. “She’s a beauty.” Snoke finally spoke and Hux nodded in agreement. “Kylo Ren seems to agree by the look of these pictures as well.” He dropped the photo where the two seemed to be in an embrace. “Do you know who she is?” Snoke asked and Hux denied it. Granted a little part of him believed that you were cheating on Matt, he genuinely liked you. Plus, Phasma would skin him alive if he got you in any danger. A dark chuckle escaped Snoke’s crooked smile before leaning forward. “There’s only one university in town and she looks no younger than 18.” Snoke could see Hux’s facade cracking. “What’s her name, Armitage?” He asked so softly, it made the younger man wince. “I-I...Her name is...She’s Y/N L/N.” He sighed in defeat and a smirk curled on Snoke’s smoker lips. “He’s very fond of her, I know this isn’t the first time he has…”saved” her.” Snoke hummed as he picked the picture up and looked over the girl again. That night, Hux was very shook. He didn’t know who he should warn you or Matt. And it didn’t make it better that you were all meeting up for breakfast. Luck was on his side when he realized he was totally alone at the dorm, with a groan he took his tired brain to sleep. He woke up with a massive headache and looked at his alarm clock beside his bed. He groaned, there was no way he was going to make it on time, but still, he rushed his way through his morning routine to run to the diner. 

He decided to catch his breath once he got to the diner, while his blue eyes scanned the place only to find Y/N curled into a corner of a lone booth with her nose in a book. Briskly, Hux joined her by slipping on the other side. Her (y/e/c) eyes looked up at him with a scowl before softening. “Good Morning,” “Good Morning, where are the others?” Hux looked around. Y/N removed her airpods as she spoke, “Phasma had to speak to a professor and Matt…” She trailed off. You didn’t even know where he was or if you wanted to see him. Clearly, you did, you are here aren’t you? “I don’t know where he is.” She sighed. His ginger brows rose at this information. “Didn’t he attend that party with you?” Hux asked. “Yes...but we got into an argument and I stayed the night.” You said honestly. He was glad that she told the truth, which made him feel like she would do the right thing. Y/N shoulders began to shrug up and down. “It’s just that he accused me of talking to other guys and to Poe. It doesn’t matter how many times I reassure him, that he’s the one for me.” She spoke quickly, hoping to get some advice from his friend. “Well, he’s not as open in rel-”  “I don’t care if he’s not as open, I understand. There could be a hundred guys sending me flowers and I’ll still choose him.” Y/N cut him off. “Well, that’s good to hear. Maybe you should tell him that. Matt isn’t the type of guy to recite a love poem, climb your balcony, and kiss you in a warm embrace.” Her breath hitched as (y/e/c) eyes peered into his blue ones. They didn’t say a word just staring. It felt she had been caught, but she couldn’t, how would Hux know. He leaned forward and spoke in a whisper. “I know about you and Kylo Ren.” Y/N jumped back; Hux had this fierce look in his eye and it scared you. Grabbing your book and jacket you hopped out of your seat only to run into Phasma. “What’s wrong?” She looked you over. “I-I have to go, something came up.” You mumbled before leaving. Phasma watched you before turning her narrowing eyes to Hux. “What did you do?” She gruffed. “Nothing,” He said innocently. “How was the party, love?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Hux be like ☕️ you want some?
> 
> Ok anyway here are my three stories that are possibly going to be written after SNA and Sugar are completed:
> 
> 1.The Trials of Sharing (Modern HS Au/Poly/NSFW) - Reader and Matt are clearly in love with each other and after being best friends for years they finally date. Everything is fine until Matt tells her of the deal that he has with his other older twin brothers, Ben and Kylo. Willing to prove her devotion to Matt, she endures this weird family activity.
> 
> 2.A Change of Heart (Stepdad Kylo/Pre-TFA[I think I want to follow the movies story/timeline but idk])- Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and Commander of the First Order, unfortunately, finds himself intrigued by a new recruit that has unintentionally dug her way into the heart of her superiors. Is it possible for one young woman to change the course of the galaxy as we know it?
> 
> 3\. Moments (idk wtf to call it)-You and Ben Solo Kylo Ren were best friends back in the Jedi Academy. Following different paths and as fate would have it, the once-estranged relationship was restored. After reconnecting, it’s almost as if they were never apart. No longer children, can they face what lies ahead of them?
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE OH PLEASE give me your thoughts on the new stories. They've been clawing to get out and on the page. I just don't know which one to do first or do one only. Don't be a stranger and give me suggestions as well.


	14. Vol. #14 - To Bring About

You briskly walked down the path back to your dorms. You couldn’t believe what Hux had just told you or threatened. There was nothing going on between you and Kylo Ren; you stopped in your spot and turned toward the diner. It was true but after the scene you just caused, it would raise suspicions. Maybe you should go back, but then you’d have to explain yourself and that was too much to explain something that was no big deal. Groaning, you turned only to run straight into someone. Looking up, you saw your familiar sweet boy. “Matt, I-” Your words were cut off by his lips that latched onto yours. “I was a dick last night, I’m sorry.” He pulled back. “It’s just...I love you so much and it happened so fast and I’m scared that one day it’s going to stop. One day, I’ll wake up and it will be just a distant memory. I’m sorry if I seem confusing, I just don’t want to scare you. But I’m doing a pretty good job at pushing you away.” He sighed in defeat, head hanging done. You lifted yourself to your toes to press a kiss to his pink lips. “I love you, too, Matt. And you nor anyone else might not understand but I love you too and you’re the one I choose.” A small smile graced your lips that caused a blush to redden his cheeks as you looked at him with dreamy eyes. Leaning forward once more, he pressed a sweet kiss to your lips. “Come on, let’s go.” He began to pull her toward the direction of the diner before she spoke. “No!” He turned around with furrowed brows. “I-I just want to spend some time with you. Us...alone.” It came out in a whisper but the wind carried it to his ears that were now covered in a blush. He shook his head and followed you to your dorm.

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for you to be kneeling on the couch making out with Matt, whose arm was lazily draped on your waist. Pulling back you licked his bottom lip which was pushed out in a pout. A giggle left your lips before you stood. “I’ll be right back.” You told him before disappearing down the hall. Matt sat there for some time trying to clear his mind from thoughts of you. He didn’t want to rush anything and the way you made him feel wasn’t helping. He was about to check his phone when he heard a muffled curse then a groan. He looked down the hallway before he heard some slams of the door before you nervously appeared. “Hey?” He tilted his head at the sight of you visibly upset. “I’m not feeling too well, if you want you can go, I’m going to lie down awhile.” She said. But that made Matt even more worried, he didn’t want you sick. Now was his time to make up for his dick ways. Standing up, he walked over and pulled you into a hug. “It’s ok, I’ll take care of you. I’ll get you some medicine, what’s wrong?” He asked. “I already took some, thanks Matt it’s fine, it’s…” You didn’t know how or what to say but he eventually caught on. “Oh...ok, c-can I still take care of you?” A blush hit his cheeks and you couldn’t help but smile. “I mean if you want to. I’ll probably fall asleep, there’s not much to do.” You shrugged, but he didn’t care. Y/N led him to her room that represented her so well with all the pictures of her friends and families and every piece of dance memento. His brown eyes scanned the room as she stood nervously in front of him. “If you want, you can get comfortable.” She turned to the bed. “I’m going to put on my pajamas.” Matt nodded before you were picking up the clothes and shuffling out of the room. Plopping onto the bed he removed his boots, then his thick green sweater, before working on the brown belt that held up his dark jeans. He thanked God, that he was wearing clean gym shorts underneath it since he planned on going to the gym afterward. “You wear shorts under your jeans?” Your voice caused him to jump. He turned to see you in your Monsters Inc. Sully plush onsies. His famous lopsided smile formed on his face as he watched you place your clothes in the hamper.

“Stop looking at me like that.” She looked down quickly walking to the bed. “You look cute.” He smiled and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes and follow suit. “Are all your pajamas like this?” She rolled her eyes once more. “Well if you must know creep, no. My little cousin had a Disney pajama party, so I was Sully and Finn was Mike Wazowski.” Matt couldn’t help but laugh as Y/N began to work back her covers as he did the same on the other side. Matt let her find a comfortable spot before he snuggled up behind her. “Here, get comfortable.” He held up the cover until she found the perfect position on her side, facing him. Gently dropping it, his hand fell to your back and began to move in slow circular motions. It felt great as you closed your eyes savoring the feeling. “Thank you,” Y/N mumbled. “You don’t have to say thank you, I’m just trying to help my girlfriend, I should start getting used to it.” Your eyes shot open. “Girlfriend?” The words somewhat slurred as you felt yourself tiring out. A chuckle left his plump lips before he spoke. “Yeah, my girlfriend, if that’s alright?” “It’s alright,” You nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it for some time now. In my head, you’re my girlfriend and all these things and I don’t think it’s fair to keep it to myself. Y/N you really mean a lot to me and I do want a future with you.” He said. “I know we just met and everything but it feels so right, everything feels so right with you. I’m graduating this year, but I’ve been offered a job in the city, which means I’ll be getting my own place.” Y/N’s heart started to race as her sleepy eyes started to narrow. “Phasma will be gone too and I don’t know if Rey or Rose is transferring, but you still have one more year and well, what I’m trying to say is-” “You want me to move in with you?” Y/N blurted out. Matt was thankful she cut to the chase because he was beyond nervous, just like now as he began talking again. “You don’t have to answer now, we have so much time. I’ll make sure it’s close enough so you don’t have to travel much-” He was cut off but her lips on his. “I’d love too.” She smiled. “I’d just have to talk about it with my parents.” She laughed which caused him to nervously laugh. He definitely had to think of a way to convince her dad, but her answer was enough to help drift him off to sleep.

* * *

 

Fully masked, all of the knights and the Captain met in their secluded house. “Supreme Leader wants us to further our endeavors in the future and expanding past petty crimes,” Matt spoke as the wise Master Ren as he watches many masks tilt or look at one another. “He’ll still provide us with protection, jobs, housing. We can still maneuver with our lives.” One of the Knights, Yukio, shook his head. “That sounds like dangerous territory.” He spoke through the vocoder. “I agree, what about the police? This could never work.” Lorcan agreed. “It is all worked out.” Their master reassured them. Some were suspicious but others were onboard. “This sounds quite dangerous,” Olcan spoke. “At this rate does it matter?” The Captain spoke up. “It’s obvious we’ve been doing better than the police, people barely even call them.” This was something couldn’t deny. And although the police complained about the vigilantism, it took off the stress for petty crimes that interfered with more important matters. “It does feel good being a hero. We do more work than some officers.” Renaldo agreed with the Captain. “So we do this and still have our freedom?” Eloy Ren asked. The head Knight nodded. Silence filled the room before Kylo asked once more: “Do we agree as a unit?” They all nodded. “It’s final, I’ll talk to the leader.” In a few hours, still donned in his Kylo Ren attire, he sat in front of Supreme Leader. With a crooked smile, Snoke gleamed at the answer of his favorite project. “Good, good, I’m glad to hear everyone has agreed.” His bony fingers pressed a button underneath his desk. A door to the right slid open and it took everything in Matt to not jump in surprise. Out walked Hux, in his dark gray tailored suit. “This is my trusted assistant to be the connection between us to keep everything in order.” He pointed to Hux. “I know you guys like to use nicknames, so we will call him, the General.” A smirk appeared on Snoke's face. “You will tell him everything and anything he needs to ask. You and the Knights of Ren are in the care of him.” Hux ice blue eyes looked down at the sitting Knight arrogantly. This was definitely going to be something.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Don't you love how fast people start planning their future in new relationships? Makes me think of all the high school couples that were supposed to be married by now.


	15. Vol. #15 - A Dangerous Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had the stomach flu TWICE, pray for your girl.

Matt was flipping out. Not only was Hux close to finding out about him being Kylo Ren, but Phasma had gotten hurt. She was out one night and some guy pulled a knife out on her. Matt had called Snoke and thankfully he sent over one of his bodyguards and not Hux. But she still had to explain why she was in the hospital all bandaged up. Matt stood in the elevator trying to get himself together. His hands were shaking, he still hadn’t seen Hux since that night; classes hadn’t started officially yet, so there was no need for him to be on campus. Gripping the bouquet of flowers in his hand he took long strides to the receptionist desk. “Uh...Phasma, Gwen?” Without looking up the nurse pointed down the hall. “Room 305,” And with that, he went on his way. He began to slow down so it wouldn’t be so obvious that he was all worked up. He could hear Phasma voice and then yours, which calmed him. Maybe Hux wasn’t here, he thought as he walked to the doorway to see all eyes on him, but one that felt like they were burning into the side of his face, Hux. “H-Hi,” He stuttered out, frozen in his spot. Phasma’s blue eyes fell to his hand and scowled. “Why’d the fuck you get me flowers, I just got stabbed.” She spat and he dropped his head. “I know, it was stupid but I didn’t know,” He gave up and sighed. It was his fault, if he didn’t start this whole Knights thing, Phasma would’ve never been hurt. Matt took one step inside to stand at the foot of the bed. Discreetly, Y/N gently placed a reassuring hand on his as she continued her conversation with Phasma. Matt couldn’t help but stare down at you with adoration, while Hux watched the couple. He suppressed a scoff; what a coincidence that the two of you would now deem yourself a couple after catching you with Kylo Ren. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Phasma’s unfortunate event, he wouldn’t even be in the same room as you. “Phasma, I don’t know, I don’t feel comfortable with you returning to this job. You barely tell me anything about it, only except some customers are assholes.” Y/N gnawed at her lip. “I agree with Y/N, there is absolutely NO reason you actually NEED a job! Especially one that will put your life in danger.” Hux agreed. Then eyes fell on Matt who stood there confused. “What?” He asked. “Well,” Phasma said. “It’s your turn to say ‘oh don’t do it, it’s dangerous’ and such.” She mocked. “Well...I do agree, but, it’s your decision. If this was a one-time thing, it shouldn’t stop you from doing something you enjoy, if you enjoy your job.” Matt shrugged. “Besides, you can get stabbed at any job, the world is a terrible place.” Phasma wore a smug grin as she looked at her fellow blond. “Hmm, I knew I kept you around for a good reason.” 

That answer was just another thing to eat at Matt’s mind. As a friend, of course, he wanted to tell Phasma ‘no don’t do it’, but as Kylo he wanted to ensure that would never happen again but it was her choice if she wanted to stay or not. He growled as he punched the punching bag in the Knight’s hideout. On top of this, how was he going to tell Hux the truth? He couldn’t stop him from finding out, that was impossible. But soon, Hux would know that Phasma was hurt because she’s affiliated with the Knights of Ren who is lead by Kylo Ren, which is him aka death by Hux. So he would have to tell him before he would find out. Matt knew that Hux was getting all the information about the Knights and interviewing them, he had yet to call him in yet or Phasma so that was good. But then telling Hux about Phasma meant outing himself. Also, Phasma didn’t know Hux was going to be the one helping protect them. Damn, this thing was turning into one big shit show. Maybe he should just call it quits and tell Snoke. But after everything Snoke has done for him, he couldn’t do that. Not to mention jeopardizing his and others future. Everything was so looking up for the blond Solo, he was in love, he felt confident, he was graduating, was going to get a job straight of college and place to share with you. He really didn’t want to mess that up. Giving up on the punching bag, Matt decided that tomorrow, he’d tell Hux.

* * *

 Hux had just finished completing the file for Yukio Ren and next was the Captain’s. A small smirk appeared on his face as his mind went back to the many times he’d seen her in action; she was very impressive. On his laptop, he began inputting some basic information before there was a knock on his door. It was a nervous Matt. He furrowed his red brows as he gently closed his laptop. “Are you alright?” He inquired. “Yeah, yeah, I just wa-wanted to talk to you about something,” Matt said before they waited in silence before someone spoke up first. “Well, spit it out, I do have work to do before classes start,” Hux said rather harshly. Taking a deep breath, Matt asked him: “Can you come somewhere with me...Please?” It was weird to both guys as they never really hung out together, by themselves, if they weren’t at home. With a sigh, Hux grabbed his coat and boots and followed Matt. The two took a cab that stopped in front of Matt’s old home. Grabbing the key from his pocket, Matt unlocked the gate and began to walk to the front door. Hux stood there confused as to why all of this was happening. “Are you coming?” Matt asked opening the door to the house. Hux rolled his eyes, quickly catching up to the man. “You better not be taking me to no weird cult meetings you psych majors do.” Hux was surprised when he entered the warm, lit, and nicely furnished home. They began to walk further into the home, it started to feel slightly familiar to Hux. “Who’s home have we trespassed?” He asked. “Mine, my mother gave it to me after the divorce,” Matt replied stopping at a room. Hux stopped behind him looking at his friend staring back at him before he opened the door. 

They both stood there peering into a dark room before Matt made a gesture for him to enter first. Warily, he entered and the lights illuminated. He took in the room before him; he knew this room. He knew this room very well, it’s the room where he conducted the interviews with the Knights. That’s why everything looked familiar, he never came through the front door of the house always the secret entrance. But, what did Matt have to do with this? He turned around to ask his friend to see him now holding the signature Kylo Ren helmet. “I didn’t know how to tell you, but I had to.” Matt looked up at him with sorrowful brown eyes only to be met with a fist. Matt dropped the helmet and stumbled back. Hux picked up the helmet and began to violently swing at him. “HUX STOP!” Matt yelled out trying to avoid his skull being bashed in. He lunged forward tackling the ginger on the floor. He flipped him over and tied him with the belt he was wearing as he sat on his legs. Hux was fuming! Thrashing around trying to break loose to beat him so more. “I’m going to flip you over, so stop moving or you’ll hit your head.” But of course he didn’t listen and a loud thud accompanied by a string of words left Hux’s lips. “Now what the fuck was that for?” Matt yelled put pressure to his nose. “You know fucking why, asswipe!” Hux spat. “You’re fucking playing with danger and stringing others along for the ride! You think I don’t know that Phasma is the Captain?” Matt froze, how did he find out. “Snoke had me watch you guys for weeks. I know her fucking body inside and out, why wouldn’t I find out!” He exclaimed. “Did you tell-” “Of course not! For the love of-can you imagine if I told her she couldn’t fight crime or some sexist shit like that? She’d hang me from my balls!” Matt did his best to not laugh at his friend's colorful words and thick accent. “But you, I would’ve never fucking guessed. All this time, right under our nose. Are you doing it so mommy and daddy can praise you?” Hux spat and Matt climbed atop him hands threatening at his throat. “Does Y/N know about this?” Hux choked out as many words as possible before his friend loosened up on his grip and sighed. “No, she doesn’t know.” Using his upper body muscles, Hux pushed himself up. 

“So you visit while in your Kylo garb like a fucking idiot!” Hux felt bad for harassing the poor girl. “You do know you're playing a dangerous game here? Everyone knows that’s basic superhero 101: never get the woman you love involved. And it’s worse when your number one villain is Snoke.” Hux said and it throwing Matt for a curveball. “Who is Snoke?” He asked. Hux rolled his blue eyes. “The guy funding all of this! What do you call him, with these stupid monikers, Supreme Leader.” Matt was confused as he helped his friend up. “Why would he be our enemy?” “BECAUSE...he holds all the power protecting you, buying you things, having me get this dirt on all of you!” Hux shook his head. “Look you and Phasma can get out now before it’s too late,” Hux told him. “And what about you? If he’s such a bad guy, why do you work for him?!” Matt grew angry. “My soul has already been sold to the First Order before I was even born, that’s why! Now heed my warning and leave.” Hux warned his friend but was just met with a sigh. Both their chests heaved as they stared down one another. “I can’t Hux.” Matt shook his head. “He promised us things, we accepted those things. I’m their leader I can’t just leave them in the dark.” And Hux scoffed at him. “Oh yes, you’d rather LEAD them in the dark, that would be better, wouldn’t it?” Matt got up and removed the belt from Hux’s wrist as he turned to face him. By the look in his eye, Hux knew Matt wasn’t going to just run and hide. He’d stand by and protect, just like the true hero he was; and Hux always admired that about him. With a shaky head and a sigh, Hux put down his fight. “Fine, if you won’t go, I won’t.” Hux held out his hand. “I’ll have your back on this one, but you need to tell me everything.” Matt firmly gripped it: “Got it,” “But, you can’t tell Phasma ANY OF THIS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I love Hux and Matt's friendship


	16. Vol. #16 - The Challenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y'all it's finna get real from now on.

“Are you sure she won’t be able to tell my voice?” Hux looked back at Matt who was helping him with a voice disguise. “She won’t, now,” He motioned for him to try it. Tentatively, he leaned forward and began to speak some random sentence. Matt leaned forward and provided the playback. Hux’s voice scrunched up at the sound of the voice. “Is that Alec Guinness? Did you make me fucking Fagin?!” He yelled. Matt couldn’t help but laugh as the machine picked up his sentence and played it back. Hux threw a punch and Matt blocked it. Hux shot his friend a glare. “You play as if this is a game you can win, you need to think this thing through and seriously.” He scolded Matt. Matt nodded and pushed up his glasses. “Okay, but we need to talk about Nassar’s replacement.” Nassar Ren was being deployed and now they needed a new Knight. But it was no longer in Matt’s hands, it was all Snoke’s decision. They both stared at each other holding a telepathic conversation. Hux sighed, “I’ll try to see what I can do if he allows me in the decision process.” Matt thanked him and Hux nodded; it was the least he could do.

* * *

 

Y/N power walked towards Matt who was seated at a bench waiting for her. Looking at his girlfriend’s face and instantly frowned; she was upset. “What’s wrong babe?” He pouted holding his hand out for you and pulling you towards him. “On my way here, there was this dude trying to talk to me and I politely told him I wasn’t interested and he wouldn’t stop. And he just kept going; he had this tongue piercing too; I don’t even want to know why a guy needs a tongue piercing.” She cringed. “I can show you what it’s for, but your boyfriend might not like it.” The sound of a new voice caused them to turn and see the guy that was harassing Y/N. “Don’t talk to my girlfriend like that,” Matt said. The guy, who was about three inches shorter than him looked him up and down before turning to you. “This is your guy? Damn, he must be a fucking comedian or have a huge d-” Matt put you behind him as he stepped to the guy. “Don’t fucking talk to my girl like that, I warned you before,” Matt said. “Oh, and what are going to do?” The man teased. Before Matt could do anything else, you, but mainly Hux, began removing Matt from the situation. He stared him down hard remembering every inch of this douche.

* * *

 

Hux and Matt, as Kylo, stood before Snoke discussing a few things about the Knights of Ren. “Is that all?” Snoke asked. “Well, there’s still the matter of Nassar Ren’s replacement,” Hux said. Snoke’s index finger pressed a button on his desk which caused a door on his left side to open. “There’s no need to, it’s been solved. I found someone that is perfect.” Snoke’s lips curled. The heavy thud of boots sounded through the darkness before the figure stepped out before them. “Meet Nassar’s replacement: Naberius Ren.” He too was in the Knight’s garb, so they stared helmet to helmet. And even though Matt couldn’t see his eyes, he got a weird feeling about this new Knight. He felt like he would be a challenge, if not, challenging. Hux, on the other hand just found this whole thing weird and cleared his throat. “Right,” He said before taking a step forward. “I need to ask you some personal questions and get personal information.” But before he could move any further, Snoke’s hand flew up causing the young man to freeze. “That is not necessary, General,” Snoke told him. “I have all his information.” Hux’s blue eyes looked at Naberius then at Snoke with only a hint of confusion. “Okay, sir.” Hux nodded falling back in line. “But, I expect you, Kylo, as the head of this to see to it that Naberius falls right in line with others.” With Snoke’s words, Naberius turned to look at Matt who could feel the heat rising on the side of his face from the stare. “Yes, sir.” “Good, General you are dismissed; you two stay,” Snoke said; Hux nodded, quickly leaving to question why Snoke was withholding information.

* * *

 

Fingers moved quickly against the keys of Hux’s laptop until he heard the slam of the front door. He paused as he heard quickly paced stomps make their way to his room. Taking a look at his roommate, he asked: “What the fuck happened to you?” Matt took a few calming breaths before lashing out. “Snoke had me fight that fucking guy and he’s a fucking animal!” He said. “He was erratic, all over the place. It’s like he actually was trying to kill me!” Matt threw his arms up. “So you lost?” Hux asked. “Of course not, he has no control, it’s too easy to find his weak points. He’s going to be fucking trouble, I just know it.” Matt sighed resting his head on the doorframe. Clearing his throat, Hux spoke up “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don’t trust this whole thing either. Why is Snoke hiding his information? Something is not right.” Matt perked up at his friend's confession. “We have to find out who this guy is.” Matt said. “I’m trying but I can't search a person that doesn’t exist. All I know is that he has to have worked for Snoke before in order for him to trust him so much. It would be easy to narrow the list. You need to find out something about him, age, where he’s from, where’s he been, school, anything that can give us something; that’s the hardest part.” Matt took all this into consideration before coming up with some type of plan.

Oh, was it easier said than done. Naberius did not speak to him; he spoke to the others, but Matt didn’t want to get them involved. The only time he had contact with him was when they were sparring, but it was mostly snarky remarks from both of them. So with no useful information, they were hitting a dead end. But one thing for sure, Naberius had a temper on him. Unfortunately, Matt did too. It seemed the ten plus years of his anger management classes seemed to be thrown out the window once the new Knight came in, and everyone took notice. Hux was quite annoyed because it seemed that he had become childish, just breaking things, and stomping away when he didn’t like something. Even Snoke called him out on it, which just made him even more upset. It only got worse when one night, practice with Naberius got a little too heated. Naberius, compared to the other Knights, was the best and that had gone to his head. So he thought it was only fitting to only fight with the top Knight himself, Kylo Ren. Naberius was getting the best of him and a switch was set off in Matt’s mind. The fight had escalated to the point where the Knights had to intervene. He had hurt the new Knight’s arm, and received a scolding from Snoke, and then another by Hux at home. He had to get it together.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Naberius is the name of a demon, keep that in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @sithlordintraining


End file.
